Once Innocent2 Once Broken
by Mad Duck
Summary: Follow up from Once Innocent. Growing up isn't easy and love is hard. So when is it forever and how far should you be willing to go for the person you care about when your giving up your past? Warning: Oc pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap1- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

(Side-note: Setting is G-revelution, Rei-15 lee-14 Michelle-12 Mairiah-15 ect)

_**XxXxX**_

They were all gathered together in honor of Mr Dickersons Birthday. Everyone who had gone had brought something for the party that the BBA trainers and Blade had arranged as a surprise for the man who meant so much to them all and to beyblade.

While Rory had Taison and Maxie were buttering rolls for hamburgers, The Blietzrieg boys and All stars were sorting out the meat. Julia, Michelle and Mariah were making salads and Blade was helping Rory to get the hamburgers ready.

The sky was clear, laughter was in the air, the day had been great.

It was one of the last days they would all be happy together.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap2- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Tala sat on the couch with his arm around Rory, who had fallen asleep while watching the movie they had rented.

He carefully pulled the blanket up over her so not to wake her, then relaxed and watched her.

"Rory asleep already?" Blade turned to look from the one seater she had been sitting munching popcorn on. "Typical she asks for this movie then sleeps through it."

"Well it is after midnight." Tala pointed out.

"And she wouldn't have been up so late if she hadn't been doing double shift again. It's ridiculous." Blade held out the bowl towards Tala "Popcorn?"

Tala accepted a helping of the snack that had been offered to him and Blade settled back in her seat.

"Well, at least she'll sleep the night through." Blade sighed "Hey word has it there's' a big battle for advance players coming up. You guys gonna enter? Rory said a few of her class seemed like they had potential."

The corner of Tala's mouth lifted. It was strange how easily he had begun to fit in here between Blade and Rory.

Blades words of welcome had been a threat of not hogging the bathroom when he stays over when he first visited. No-one had flurried around him every five minutes to check if he needed a drink or snack or wanted to run for cover because he had no idea what to do in the situation.

They played board games, watched movies, made coffee or listened when someone had a really bad day.

Sometimes Blade had really, really bad days and he picked up quickly those days he shouldn't pop around.

He learned to make coffee.

And to be a genuine pig for the girls cook nights. Rory and Blade could only do basic stuff but Blade insisted they learn more and bought a recipe book for them to learn.

Luckily with Kai joining them on the odd occasion Tala wasn't the only one stuck tasting something that was supposed to be a pudding but looked like a brown burnt blob.

Tala very quickly learnt the number of the nearest pizza place.

He had learnt, after making the mistake of buying a white summer dress for Rory as Birthday present (he had nearly forgotten, the gift had been last minute), that Rory was self-conscious about the scars on her arms and legs which was why she always wore pants and long sleeves, even in summer. (That had been two weeks of her not speaking to him.)

He learnt that Rory loved lollipops and Blade smarties.

He learnt they kept open house, since often people (mostly the other blade trainers or volunteers from the orphanage) would habitably pop in.

He learned Rory liked to sit on the floor in the corner and read, Blade liked moving about and explore.

Mostly he learned they looked out over one another, like sisters.

And something told him that standing between them was probably not ever going to be the smartest move to make.

Most of all he learnt how comfortable he was here.

And that he didn't really want it all to change.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap3- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Lee was shocked at first when it happened.

He sat before his grandfather and the women next to him.

Michelles' mother, Ray's sister.

Ray sat next to Lee, though he didn't have to be there.

He wouldn't let Lee do this alone.

"Is this true that you have been dating Michelle Lee?"

"Yes it is." Lee responded confidently "I care for her very much."

"Why did you think you had authority to do so? She is still a child and as future leader of this village you cannot risk harming yourself by foul deeds." His grandfather frowned

"Elder I must protest. Her rite is in two months and she'll be a woman according to our customs, not a child." Ray's sister pointed out.

"And you Ray," The Elder continued "I'm deeply angered by the fact that you couldn't take care of your own blood or your friend."

"Grandfather, if I've done wrong I'm sorry but don't blame Ray. It's my fault. I dated Michelle not him."

"But I helped get them together." Ray stated proudly "Michelle liked Lee. I saw no fault."

"Except that her rite for her thirteenth year shall only pass in two months." The elder blasted at them "She is but a child who, thanks to your stupid and selfishness is now shamed and no man will ever take her!"

"That's a bit harsh. My daughter tells me nothing ever happened more than a chaste kiss Elder."

"And you believe her do you Roe?" The elder snapped

"I do. I trust my daughter and your grandson that he did not dishonor her." Roe replied solemnly.

The elder's eyes narrowed before replying. "The midwife can examine her. If she's not shamed then perhaps we can organize an engagement ceremony for her to Neho."

"What!" Ray and Lee both burst out.

The elder nodded "He is the one chosen by the matchmaker. A fine choice, considering..."

"Considering only I came from here and not my husband?" Roe smiled "I understand. But I prefer Michelle to decide."

"Let it be so." the Elder nodded

**XxXxXxXx**

"She's marrying someone else!" Lee couldn't contain the question that night as he visited Ray and his family.

"You have to understand Lee," Roe stated thoughtfully, "Michelle coming here makes her an outsider. She has no rights."

"But why marry Neho! Why someone else when he knows..."

"Remember Lee, you never told him." Roe explained "I had hoped on the two of you joining but it only dragged you in so I apologies. I also forgot the most important thing of this all."

"What's that Roe?" Ray asked

"Lee is to be the next leader. Leaders don't marry outsiders, only purebloods from the village. I'm afraid you two are very much doomed Lee and it'll be best if you forget about Michelle. After all she is a half-caste."

"You can't be serious!" Lee blasted

"Lee, some can choose between the duty of their village or their hearts. I was lucky with my destiny but as future leader you have no choice. Besides your 15 years old. In thirty years you'll have forgotten her name, never mind that you cared about her."

"So that's it." Lee replied bitterly

"There is nothing else. I'm sorry." Roe said firmly.

**XxXxXxXx**

Two months later Michelle arrived with her parents for her Rite of passage to being a woman.

The rite would be the next evening.

Frustrated, Lee never got a chance to see her.

Finally he went to his grandfather.

"I want to marry Michelle."

"Lee, you are the next leader. You can't..."

"I know." Lee nearly snapped "I'll renounce the leadership and my bloodline and this place if I have to. But I want to marry Michelle. I don't care what she is. I care about her and no one except Ray and Mariah seems to get that!"

"You wish to renounce your leadership?" The elder queried.

"I know it's fanciful and I know we are young, but Michelle...having her at my side makes me feel as if I can conquer the world. Her tenderness and love for everyone and everything reminds me of grandmother, and how she accepted everyone, how she made you smile when she entered the room. When I'm with her I understand the world and that I know nothing of it. I want to grow old with her, hearing her laughter, knowing I have made her happy rather than accept leadership then lose her. Please let me marry her."

"What burdens we carry as Leaders Lee." The old man shook his head. "You must learn, there has to be sacrifices."

The night of the Rite of passage, Michelle sat nervously with the village gathered around her in a circle.

"Now for the engagement Ceremony." The Elder raised his hand, indicating for Michelle to take it.

"It was after much consideration that we chose the future husband for this daughter of our village." The Elder began "As you all know sometimes Sacrifices must be made for the best of the village. Remember we are one, not individuals."

There was a murmur at his words.

"For this reason the council has decided that from now, our daughter Michelle will no longer be welcomed in the village."

There was a gasp.

"Neither will her chosen husband, who has rejected his position and bloodline." The elder held out his hand towards Lee.

Surprised, Lee stepped forward and allowed his grandfather to join his hands with Michelles.

"Lee no..." She whispered panicking but he tightened his hands around hers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Mariah screamed, trying to reach out and grab her brother but was stopped by Ray.

"Lee," An old crone came up to them "Do you willingly denounce your heritage, your position as leader and your bloodline?"

"Yes, Lee stated bluntly.

"Lee don't..." Michelle begged

"I give up all rights as a child of this village." Lee continued

"NO LEE!" Mariah burst into tears."

"I give up my rights to be its future leader." Lee continued, ignoring all protests.

"Lee you can't!" Michelle hissed

"It's my choice Michelle." He looked at her "I made my decision. I want to be with you forever and if you're not good enough to be with me here by our laws then I can't call this my home anymore."

"Then it is done." The old crone nodded "From now on the one called Lee shall no longer be a child of our village but an outsider and traitor."

Lee winced, being hit hard by the very label he despised the most.

"Mariah shall lead us in the outsiders place, as is her bloodline."

"To Mariah!" Someone called out.

"Mariah!"

"Mariah!"

"Mariah!"

The cheers followed, Mariah was lifted up as her fellow kinsmen cheered and celebrated her new position, Leaving Lee and Michelle standing alone.

**XxXxXxX**

Lee tried to hide from his seriously pissed off sister.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

She threw another pillow at him.

"Look Mariah it's no big deal."

"No big deal! You supposed to be at MY big day when I finally marry Ray, YOUR best friend but NO, you're never allowed back here! BUT IT'S NO BIG DEAL!"

"Mariah, you would have done the same for Ray." Lee pointed out.

Mariah halted throwing the vase.

"Yeah...I would have..."

"I really love Michelle..."

"I thought you just cared about her." Mariah's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I can't say it as easily as Ray ok." Lee blushed

Mariah studied her brother.

"I'm gonna miss you Lee."

"Don't be silly, You're in charge now. Anyway we'll still see each other when you and the White Tigers come to the BeyBlade tournaments."

"Oh yeah!" her face lit up. "I forgot. That will be so cool!"

"So you wanna help me pack?"

"Sure, oh hey I have some going away stuff for you!" She ran to go grab her gifts.

Roe, Michelle and Lee were getting reading to leave with a few people coming to wish Lee goodbye. Mariah made Ray promise a hundred times over that they would visit him soon before Lee was allowed one foot out the village. Finally as he turned to leave his grandfather stepped forward to talk to him.

"I cannot say I am happy with this." His grandfather began "But I'm not against it. You already know the consequences for your choice. Your life will be a difficult one. You will have many burdens to carry. But remember you carry your mothers mind and your fathers' strength. You have my determination and your grandmothers heart."

The elder put his hand on Lees, slipping something into it.

"Grandfather?" Lee looked at the object in surprise. He recognized it as his grandmothers engagement ring.

"You may be a traitor to my blood Lee, but you have become a young man I am very pleased to call grandson." The elder nodded

Lee straightened then suddenly hugged his grandfather, who tapped him slightly on the back.

"And don't let your sister know about the ring." The elder whispered with a twinkle in his eye "Since your engaged first you should have it but she'll kill me if she knew."

"No problem." Lee grinned

The elder nodded once more then turned to Michelle "Take care of my grandson."

"I will. I promise." Michelle replied

"Very well then." The elder straightened and proclaimed loudly "From here on forth, neither of you may ever enter here again."

**XxXxXxX**

Michelle's father looked at each of the trio in turn over dinner.

"Let me get this straight." He began "She went to get engaged according to your custom, and for some reason her fiancée came back with you guys?"

Roe nodded, calming continuing with her dinner. "That's right."

Lee felt even worse now.

Roe had already set him up in the spare room but now he was facing Michelles' dad. The man had every right to throw him out.

Bruce burst out laughing. "I knew this was going to be good. Roe you're always full of surprises."

Lee felt Michelles' dad smack his back in a warm friendly manner.

"Word of advice if you're staying, I don't know how it is where you came from but here there are two women and only one bathroom." Bruce smiled

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap4- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Hilary stood outside for a long time before entering the room the Blade Breakers were training in.

Everything in her wished she didn't have to be here at this moment but ...

"Hilary, are you alright?" Kenny asked

Kai hadn't even been paying attention and Taison and Daichi had been arguing as usual until Kenny's comment.

"You're late." Was all Kai could say.

"Sorry I know." Hilary replied "I just...Something came up."

"That's no excuse." Kai continued to ignore her and the others.

"Yeah...sorry..."She replied weakly.

15 minutes later Kai called it a day. Hilary had had arrived much later then she expected but then again she wasn't really watching the time any more.

"Try and be here on time." Kai stated pointedly for Hilary's benefit as he addressed everyone. "We have a battle in two weeks and you all need the practice."

"Um...Kai...about that...I'm not gonna be here in two weeks for the match." Hilary Began

Kai glared at her coldly.

"Are you going on holiday?" Kenny smiled "So that's why you were asking about South Africa."

"You're going to Africa?" Taison whistled "You gonna be eaten by a lion Hilary. We'll never see you again."

"It's South Africa not Africa." Kenny corrected "You don't get Lions running wild there except in game parks."

"Awe lions won't want her, she's too scrawny." Daichi laughed.

"Hey you who you calling scrawny you little runt." Taison asked angriely before starting to beat up Daichi.

Kai turned away bored with the topic.

"How long are you going away?" Kenny asked excitedly "Could you maybe bring us a souvenir?"

"Yeah!" That stopped Taison and Daichi fighting.

Hilary opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind, smiling instead. "Okay. I will."

Kai's frowned deepened at Hilary's sudden change in attitude as he turned to watch her leave, meanwhile the others grew excited about their gifts.

"I can't wait to see what I'll get." Taison grinned

"Don't hold your breath." Kai said aloud.

"Huh?"

"Hilary isn't coming back." Kai stated matter of factly.

"Don't joke Kai." Kenny replied

Kai shrugged and left.

**XxXxXxX**

Taison cornered her at school.

"Kai says you're not coming back." Taison growled "He's wrong, right?"

"No." Hilary admitted.

"No way! Why?"

"My dad's job is relocating him. That's why we're leaving."

"Hilary that's not fair!" Taison protested.

"Taison meeting you guys was great and I really had fun but I have to go. I'm used to it. Maybe someday you guys can come visit and see the lions."

"And feed Diachi to them."

Hilary laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

Hilary sat on the plane with her dad, staring out the window. Her thoughts drifted to the people she was leaving behind.

One in particular.

Kai would never care for her.

Once Hilary could have hoped for a small miracle that Kai liked her but not with Blade around.

Not with the two of them always together almost all the time, a pair at practically all the social events.

It was best to forget him and start over.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap5- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Two months later Lee was finally caught up in his school work. He had slowly managed to adjust to school life and living with Michelle's family. It had felt weird at first.

It still felt weird.

"Lee."

Rory pulled the lollipop from her mouth and walked up to him. "Hey, how's the shackled life. I heard you and Michelle are engaged. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Rory's head tilted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just came to blade a bit, you know...relax. Think."

"Regret maybe?"

"No!" He growled

"Why not? You gave up everything and discovered you're useless out here and living off your fiancées family. That must sting."

"Who asked you?" He growled again angrily.

Rory stuck her lollipop back in her mouth "Who indeed."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"We need to talk." Rory told Alex, the BBA manager.

"What did I do this time?" Alex asked looking up from his laptop.

"I want Lee."

Alex looked confused.

"Isn't Michelle marrying him?" he asked finally

"For the second advance team Alex. Focus! You promised we could get the class split once we found someone to train the 2nd class."

"And you want Lee?" He repeated, double-checking he was understanding her correctly.

"He'll be perfect. He was a captain, was in the old tourneys, hard tempered. His just want I need."

"Any reason you want him? Alex asked

"You want me to lie for his recommendation or you want it straight?"

"Off the record. Why him? Tala had those things too. And Kai and Taison."

"Nah Lee's perfect." Rory grinned thoughtfully "Less distractions. More workable, besides I see alot of me in him."

"So...which of you cross dress?" Alex teased

"I mean it. I spoke to him today and he seemed fine but I could tell he was really messed up. He's trying hard to keep it together for the same reasons I did. He wants to be the best he can. He and I will get along fine together, not like those yuppies at the tryouts yesterday that think just because they can spin a blade they can control a class. He's just what I need and what the students need."

Alex sat back in his seat. "You really want Lee?"

"No, we really want Lee." She emphasized "Come on. Say it with me."

"You're actually excited about this." Alex smiled in disbelief

"Saturday morning he better have a key." Rory smiled and hummed as she left the office.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lee reported to the BBA as he had been instructed to, surprised as everyone that he had been given the post that had remained open ever since they had announced the decision to split the advance class six months ago since no trainer they tried to put there could work with Rory.

Finally he found her, his new co-trainer.

"Excellent you came." Rory beamed

"I don't want your pity." He snarled

"What's that?"

"I'm not taking this job. I don't want anything from pity thanks."

"Oh Lee." Rory shook her head "You have it all wrong. I'm not making them give it to you out of pity. I'm making them give it to you because I know you can do the job without me wanting to kill you and you running away with your pants wet and crying to your mom like a little girl. I want you to take it because I know at the end of the day you can train the smart-ass brats that walk in here, yell back at me when I yell at you and still walk away with no-problems. Mostly I want you cause your proud of what you do, and that means you're gonna teach these kids to respect the game, themselves and each other and to get this right or keep trying until they bleed."

"Are you serious?" Lee looked at her in disbelief

"Well bleed is too soft. I prefer die but people are touchy on that one. And I'd sound too much like Boris." She grimaced "The point is this is in your heart. You've lived it. You know the standards needed to make these kids on champ level. The hard training and discipline. You know what makes them tick and will get some pride into them."

She held out her hand

"Want a month trail run?"

Lee frowned as he decided.

Then shook her hand.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Side Note:** _

_Have reloaded Chap 6, fixing the Dickenson error. Thanks Rangerapprentice for letting know my spellcheck sucks lol XD. So it should only be Dick-erson now when they insult the guy._

_Many thanks to everyone following this and for waiting for the chapter uploads, especially Rangerapprentice whose reviews keep reminding me I need to update. I hope you all keep enjoying the drama that will be unfolding *wicked laughs* _

_My excuse is losing track of time. I'm trying to finish a Yu-gi-oh story but while proof reading this my plot-gremlins struck thanks to Ivan and Bryan sooooo back to working on a new ending for this story instead._

_And found out today my sisters having a boy! :D *Does happy Dance*_

_Okay. Finished boring you all, now on with the show lol XD_

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap6- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

A few weeks later Rory looked in the mirror. She ignored the healed faint scars on her body and instead hesitated before placing a hand on her abdomen, making her remember…

The door opening behind her made her jump.

"Hey we're going to be late for the party." Blade smiled walking in.

"Sure, let me throw something on." Rory reached for her long sleeve shirt but Blade immediately halted her.

"Are you really gonna wear that?"

"Yeah, why?" Rory frowned

"Because you need something pretty." Blade began digging in Rory's cupboard and pulled out a summer dress Rory had never worn.

Rory's mouth dropped.

"No, I'm not ..."

"Why not? You look good in it. Beside we all know about the marks. No-one cares. Just take a jacket."

Rory hesitated.

"Bet Tala would freak if you saw you in it." Blade pointed out.

"Tala and I are fighting...again..." Rory replied sadly

"Well it doesn't matter." Blade smiled "You guys never became a couple did you?"

"No." Rory admitted

Four years later and despite how often they had hung out, fought and made up they had never officially managed to reach the stage where they could admit they were dating.

"So...Maybe it'll change tonight." Blade smiled

Rory frowned, and then despite herself took the dress.

**XxXxXxX**

As Blade had predicted, they had entered the party late as cheers were going out to the new BBA manager.

Rex Dickenson, Mr Dickensons' nephew, was taking over running things after his uncles heart-attack two months before.

Rory felt self-conscious, standing with her arms exposed to the world. However no-one commented on the few white lines which was the lasting memory she had from training with Scopio. Everyone complemented her instead, Taison even wolf-whistled.

It made her feel slightly worse. Since staying with her dad she had never been comfortable with wolf-whistles or with feeling pretty or overly bunny and kitten girly things.

Things like that reminded her of bad, dark things. Things related to being locked in dark cupboards, daddy's boys, and how they had bullied her, to put mildly, while she had been growing up in the training monastery. Even though Tala had stopped them when he found out, some scars didn't always show and some wounds stayed longer than others.

She felt stupid having even listened to Blades idea, especially when she noticed Tala more busy drinking Smirloff with Bryan then notice her.

Well what had she been expecting? It had been a bad fight, she reminded herself.

It always was.

"You look pretty tonight Rory." Lee smiled interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled back.

Lee was still in charge of the 2nd advance class which made him officially her partner. For Four years they had yelled and screamed and fought that the others had wondered why they hadn't killed each other yet. However the two of them had the highest improvement rate, had created bladers so finely skilled that they could hit a target at 50 feet with their blades.

"Careful Lee. You start with the compliments and people will get the idea you actually like me." Rory teased

"Yeah Lee," Taison chuckled as he joined them. "Don't destroy the odds now. Blade has me down 3 to 500 that you'll still kill Rory by Christmas."

"You're betting on us?" Lee growled

"Yep. Kenny just made a packet though. He was one of the three that agreed you'd have great legs." Taison stole a glance at Rory.

"Hey." Rory blushed angrily

"Seriously none of us ever thought you'd wear a dress. It looks good on you." Taison grinned. "You know from the other side of the room I almost didn't even recognize you. You should wear it more often. Maybe to practice? That would awesoo…ow!"

"Taison, talk…NOW!" Lee growled pulling Taison away non-too gently.

**XxXxXxX**

Tala finished his vodka in one gulp then ordered another.

He had seen everything through the mirrors behind the bar.

Her entrance with Blade, wearing the dress he had bought her years ago.

It had been a good choice, it looked cute on her.

In between his conversation with Bryan, Tala noticed Lee pulling Taison from Rory.

Taison must have stuck his foot in his mouth again.

Tala and Bryon had two more rounds.

Talking, remising, discussing the future. Making absurd plans, laughing and falling silent in thought.

"Go talk to her Tala." Bryan finally told the red-haired, not blind to the moody glances Tala had been making to the mirror for the last hour.

Tala snorted. "Why."

Bryn shrugged. "She looks pretty tonight. From here you can't even see the marks."

Tala downed his drink.

"She wants to make a fool of herself wearing that." Tala sneered

Bryan grinned and shook his head. He lifted his glass then halted.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anymore."

"Huh?" Tala frowned

Bryan turned around in his seat and leaned against the bar.

"Looks like she doesn't need you my friend. We'll all go back home to Russia and find you a Nikita instead to be with instead."

"Bryan, What are you…" Tala turned and saw what Bryan meant.

For the last hour Rory had found a corner to hide in and had been content being left alone sitting in her nook watching everyone.

No doubt self-conscious in her dress and unable to leave the place alone without Blade.

However Rex Dickenson had joined her, sitting opposite her and engaging her in conversation as if she was a long lost friend.

Tala saw her laugh.

She actually laughed at something Rex had said!

As Rory was about to reply she caught Tala's eye and her smile halted before it faded.

The reaction was a slap in the face.

Tala snarled then turned back to his shot-glass.

"They look good together." Bryan mussed

"Whatever." Tala snapped, downing his …What was it?, 2nd bottle? Didn't know how many glasses, shot of vodka.

He looked up angriely in time to see Rory staring at the table, arms folded and clearly upset.

Rex leaning over, hand reached out.

Sliding along her exposed arm!

Making Rory automatically jump back in shock and anger.

Furious and without thinking, Tala rose from his seat and stormed towards their table, Pulling Rex from his seat.

Tala pulled back his arm and punched Rex, sending him flying into the crowd.

Around them, everything halted as people gasped.

He ignored them, ignored everything except one fact.

This jerk had dared touch her!

Rory didn't like being touched and he dared touch her!

He never saw anything except that drunk red anger.

He never heard her call his name.

He never heard Bryan or the yells from the crowd telling him to stop.

He didn't try and stop the next punch.

A second later a horrified silence filled the room, backtracked with music.

Hundreds of eyes were watching him.

Bryan was holding him, but it was too late.

Tala's anger quickly departed and remorse set in as he realized what he had done.

Kenny was bent over the body on the floor in a dress.

The dress he had bought.

A dress being worn for the first time by a girl covered in scars.

**XxXxXxX**

Two days later Tala was used to the looks he was getting from everyone. They were all mad at what had happened.

Taison had been the first to come over. Attacking Tala, then asked what had been going through his head.

Tala had been asking the same thing.

Finally they ended with an uneasy peace, though Taison told him he was still mad. Leaving by telling Tala that he had to set it right with Rory.

Tala knew he had to. He just didn't know HOW! Not this time.

So entering the BBA, having everyone stop blading to stare at him and whisper as he walked past, didn't help.

Finally reached her training area without the bit of courage it had taken him to even get there.

"Rory?"

Rory turned around. On her face was a huge shiner.

Tala's guilt level rose further.

"Tala hi. You ok?" she asked

"Me? I came..I mean…You…" Tala wasn't sure how to even apologize. It wasn't something he had been taught to do.

"That's him."

They both turned to find a police officer with Rex pointing towards them.

"That's the guy." Rex frowned

The policeman came towards them. "Tala Ivanov, You're under arrest for assault"

"What!" Rory exclaimed

"I opened a case against him for hitting me. Thankfully there's plenty of witnesses." Rex informed them.

"He hardly touched you!" Rory hissed

"Maybe but once you add your testimony, it'll be enough evidence to have him put away." Rex continued

"Are you serious!" Rory asked stunned

"Miss," the police officer began. "I know it sounds unbelievable but we're here to help you. With your testimony we'll stop this guy from ever hurting you again."

"Oh please, he's the reason I was never hurt in the first place." Rory replied un-amused.

"I find that hard to believe." Rex frowned "Rory please believe me I'm just trying to protect you so you don't go through this again."

Rex tried holding her arm but she pulled away.

"Did you ever do research into this before you took over the BBA?" Rory asked.

"Of course." Rex replied

"Then I suggest you do a bit more homework Mr Dick-erson." she hissed before storming away.

**XxXxXxX**

Tala spent all day furious with himself.

He deserved to be here. But at least they could have let him apologies to Rory first.

It was around nine that evening when the police on duty opened the doors to the cell next to his for his new neighbor.

Tala jumped up from the bed.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled angrily at Rory.

She shrugged.

"Blade and I had a domestic disturbance. I think I was waving a knife at her." She grinned

"Rory this isn't a joke." Tala growled

"No, it's not." She replied walking towards him. "I got worried about you being stuck in here and they wouldn't let me see you so..." She shrugged

"You're going to get a police record. Did you think about that!"

"So I'll make sure I pay my taxes and not get speeding fines. I was worried okay. So shoot me."

"You...!" He was about to yell at her for being so stupid then gave up, deciding it was pointless "Whatever, it's your life."

"Whats the matter with you?" Rory frowned. "You look really messed up. Don't tell me a few hours in a cell did this to you already. You're much tougher than that. You put up with my dad all those years."

Tala shook his head. "Nevermind. Forget it."

"No you don't." She grabbed his jacket through the bars. "You always tell me to talk well it's your turn. You're not still bummed out about the shiner are you cause you shouldn't be. I had worse back in the abbey from Daddy's boys. Your bladings good, but your right hook sucks Mr Ivanov."

He felt the rage start to boil within him.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry… that we've been fighting Tala." She said softly. "I guess this is bad timing though."

"It's always like that lately." He muttered as the rage slowly suppsided.

"For the last four years yeah." She agreed.

She released him and they lapsed into silence.

He broke it after what felt like forever.

"I'm leaving for Russia in a few months, when the year ends." He spoke up suddenly.

"Huh." She looked up at his back in surprise.

"The guys and I are going. Our visas expire when we finish up with the exchange student program in two months. There's no point in staying longer."

"I...see."

"I didn't mean to hit you." He confessed

"I know you didn't. I got in the way."

"Trying to protect your boyfriend." Tala felt his hands close into fists.

"Trying to protect you, you moron. I didn't want you in more trouble but then I just made it worse." She sighed and slide to the floor. "This whole thing just became worse."

"Maybe I wanted to hit you." There, he said it. The demon he had been afraid of and nursing inside him was finally free, spoken to the person who should be the last to hear it. Who didn't deserve to hear it.

That he was really as bad as the boys who had attacked her years ago and not some hero to save her. That he was really after all one of her daddy's boys.

She watched him run his fingers through his hair, puzzled by his statement.

"I don't believe that." She replied

"Why not?" He turned and glared at her.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Cause that's who I am ok!" he burst out angrily.

"Tala..."

"My dad…" He confessed softly "Used to do that. Used to drink a lot and beat my mom and me. When I hit you that night I thought..."

"That you were turning into him?"

Tala didn't reply, instead he stared at the floor.

"Give me your hand." She held out her hand for his.

Frowning he obeyed.

She studied it, searching it as if reading he's palm.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Tala I have known these hands since I was a kid. They held mine, picked me up when I fell, made snowmen with me, made me coffee, covered me at night, carried me to hospital and protected me from being hurt by others..." She looked at him "These aren't hands of someone who's willing to hurt me. They'll hurt anyone else but not me. I've seen this. I can feel this. I believe this."

Frowning Tala looked away.

"Tala, if you really did want to use me as a punching bag you had your chance many times long ago back when the others messed me up or even when we were alone. It's not who you are."

"It haunts me."

"That's fine. I have things that haunt me too."

"Like?"

"Like still sleeping with a nightlight at my age?" She admitted.

A smile flickered across his lips.

"You're a big baby." He told her.

"And what about not liking people to touch me? It doesn't help when you trying to date you know?"

"And who do you think would want to date you?" He asked, instantly irritable at the thought her dating someone else.

"I dunno? Maybe Taison. His cute when he shuts up." She looked thoughtful for a moment "You know I think I have some duct-tape somewhere. Could be kinky don't you think?"

Rory tried hard not to giggle as Tala glared at her.

**XxXxXxX**

Rex looked sulkily as the police officer released them. Blade looked like her usual cheery self, hugging them as they came out.

"You withdrew the case?" Tala frowned as he glanced at Rex

"I didn't want Rory deported back to Russia. And Blade wouldn't withdraw unless I did." Rex replied moodily.

Tala looked confused.

"But they don't…"

"Have good jails like they do here." Blade interrupted, winking at Tala. "I hear Russian Jails are really tough."

"Well for one the room service here was tough. I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. I need some breakfast." Rory slipped her hand into Talas', entwining her fingers with his "There's a pancake place three blocks away."

Tala shrugged. "Fine. Bye Blade…Dick-erson."

Blade and Rex watched them leave.

"Why." Rex shook his head. "Why can't she see? I could make her so happy. Give her everything she wants, everything she'll ever need…"

"No you couldn't." Blade replied with a smile "You're not Tala."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Side Note:_**

_Have reloaded Chap 6, fixing the Dickenson error. Thanks Rangerapprentice for letting know my spellcheck sucks lol XD. So it should only be Dick-erson now when they insult the guy._

_Many thanks to everyone following this and for waiting for the chapter uploads, especially Rangerapprentice whose reviews keep reminding me I need to update. I hope you all keep enjoying the drama that will be unfolding *wicked laughs* _

_My excuse is losing track of time. I'm trying to finish a Yu-gi-oh story but while proof reading this my plot-gremlins struck thanks to Ivan and Bryan sooooo back to working on a new ending for this story instead._

_And found out today my sisters having a boy! :D *Does happy Dance*_

_Okay. Finished boring you all, now on with the show lol XD_

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap7- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Kai stood before his grandfather, unimpressed by the authority surrounding the old man.

"I hear you have been hanging around this girl, Francisca 'Blade' Brown." His grandfather began "I permitted up until now but it can no longer be tolerated."

"I can do what I want and see who I want." Kai replied "So stop wasting my time."

"Indeed you can choose. Just like your father did."

Kai frowned

"This girl is not fitting for your position in the company. You will have to decide do you want her, or do you want this company. There is even a girl chosen for you to marry. Her family's wealth and influence is just what we need."

Kai's frowned deepened.

He knew his choice.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE INNOCENT- Once Broken: Chap8- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Tala kept looking back.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by the others though none of them said anything to him.

How he kept looking back through the crowd at the airport, as if looking for someone.

Even in the airplane he was staring out the window at the crowds with deep concentration, his eyes shifting as he sorted through the people waving goodbye as if playing some live version of where's Wally.

"He's looking for that cow Jetski." Ivan Hissed when the plane had lifted off and Tala had given up his silly game and instead gone to the bathroom.

Bryan glared at Ivan.

"Let him be Ivan." Bryan Warned

Even Spencer agreed.

Ivan Growled

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. She's already paid for what she's done to Tala." He snickered

That caught the other twos' attention.

"What do you mean Ivan?" Spencer frowned

Ivan gave a huge evil grin.

"I taught her lesson. While you all were busy beyblading with Kai in my place I made sure the Stupid Cow won't be messing with our team anymore." He began to laugh.

The other two looked at one another than at Tala, standing behind Ivan.

Tala was shaking with rage, his hands were clenched so tightly at his side that his knuckles were turning white.

Bryan and Spencer began to stand to contain him in case he started fighting Ivan.

Instead Tala snapped at the youth. "Ivan, your such an asshole."

Ivan looked at his captain in surprise as the red-haired returned to his seat to brood over his thoughts for the rest of the flight.

In fact the rest of the team took the Captains example and decidedly to keep to themselves, though not for lack of trying to get some attention on Ivans' part which only annoyed the others more.

**XxXxXxX**

Hours later outside the Airport Spencer hailed a cab which Tala declined, deciding to rather walk.

Without their Captain, Spencer and Bryan turned to Ivan.

"You should walk too." Spencer began

"Are you crazy? It's cold. Maybe He wants to freeze but I don't." Ivan refused

"No Ivan. He means you're not welcome on this team." Bryan joined in.

Ivan looked stunned

"What for?"

"You know why."

"Jetski? That's crazy?" Ivan screamed "She has him possessed half the time and you two won't do anything about it and just because I did you kicking me off? You can't. You're not the captain. Besides what does it matter anyway, she's Boris's brat."

"You don't get it Ivan. It doesn't matter that she's Boris's daughter. She's Tala's Girl. Ever since we were kids. If she's messing with his mind then you just put up with it but you still don't touch her. She is absolute off limits." Spencer told him

"Are you guys serious?" Ivan looked at them in disbelief.

Spencer and Bryan climbed into the car and Ivan watched them ride away. Watched as one useless girl Sow hundreds of miles away tore his team apart.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hello."

Tala frowned.

"Blade? Why are you answering Rory's Cell?"

"She's busy at the moment." Blade replied merrily. "Can I get her to call you back?"

Tala's frown deepened. "Please. I want to make sure she's alright. That nothing bad happened to her."

"No problem Tala. Look after yourself."

The call ended as Rory walked out of the doctor's office looking white as snow. Blade smiled, putting the cell into her pocket and immediately came to Rory's side.

"Tala landed safelty. Seems he misses you already." She smiled. "You ok Rory?"

"I'm fine." Rory muttered numbly, clutching her stomach. "I just want to go home."

Blade nodded and helped her friend to their apartment.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mad quacks: Only own Plot and origanal characters. The shopping trip ...prank was an idea from an email. Seriously funny though but I don't own it either. :)**

* * *

_**JAPAN:**_

It was The night before New Year.

Lee lay on floor with one arm under his head and another wrapped around Michelle who had fallen asleep curled up in a festive blanket next to him while watching the tv's New year special.

On the couch nearby sat her parents cuddled up as they watched the tv, every now and then checking the time to see how much longer to wait until New year came in and munching on the cookies Roe and Michelle had made earlier.

Only an hour to go.

Lee closed his eyes.

It had been an awkward feeling, when he had first arrived here. It tore at his White Tiger Pride to even stay in the house since he was supposed to provide for Michelle, not live with her parents.

But logic had won through since he had no-where else to go and limited resources.

It was only after he got the job at the BBA and suggested moving out did he realize how important he had become to this family who threatened to bar the windows and doors, pointed out it would waste money to rent a flat he could be saving for the future when they had a spare room they weren't using and begged him not to go and let the girls take over again.

He wasn't an outsider staying with them. He was already family.

It had been a touching revelation. It had also been a scary one when he discovered the extra pieces that came with being in the family.

Like Michelle's dad taking him aside one day to lay down the rules about Lee and his little girl, understanding they care about each other and kids would be kids but if he could just bear in mind she was still underage according to law for another two or so years and be respectful about it and personally they couldn't wait to be grandparents, no pressure but Lee did want kids right? And he did know where kids came from right? Just checking because Roe had to give the talk to Michelle so they felt he needed it too so he wouldn't feel left out ect ect..

That one haunted Lee for days afterwards. It was weird getting the birds and the bees talk from your future father in law.

Especially when he was already trying hard to put up with Michelle whose hormones were going crazy at the time which kept him constantly in cold showers, mediation and beyblading to get rid of his frustrations. Thankfully she calmed down since then which had eased his mind a little. And the fact she was in high school now made him feel less like one of those perverts that liked kids more than they should.

True there was only four years difference between them but there were times when it really stood out and made him a little uncomfortable sometimes.

Next year he would be turning nineteen and attending colleague. His future in-laws had helped him decide on one after he told them that he wanted to study further. He wanted to make sure he could get a good job that he could look after Michelle one day. Look after their family when they had one.

A loud crack caught his attention.

He opened his eyes, watching the fireworks on the tv, out of the window there were fireworks going off in the sky.

"Happy New Year Lee." Roe beamed, looking at him from where she and her husband were standing at the window.

Lee stood up, carefully lifting Michelle's sleeping form up in his arms before joining them at the window.

Michelle woke for a moment then turned her head into the crook of his neck, falling asleep again.

"Happy Near Year." He smiled back, watching the light display glad to be sharing the moment with his family.

* * *

_**RUSSIA:**_

Tala's alarm went off, waking him.

He reached out to switch it off before checking his cell-phone for messages from Rory.

They had fallen into the ritual of messaging each other once or twice a day since sometimes it was difficult to talk to each other.

He had joined the army along with Spencer and Bryan since it was all they were good for and it was better than doing nothing but it meant constant hours of drills and training.

Rory had her own training to give with her beyblade classes and had been nagged by Blade to join night-classes since she refused to attend colleague.

Rory seemed to be enjoying the night-classes. It was more comfortable for her to study in since everyone were bored housewives, tired workers or kids trying to work hard and get a better grade.

No one cared how she looked or asked questions about her, they were all too busy with their own problems and make sure they passed then to really socialize.

Try as he might, Tala could never bring himself to ask about what happened.

He blamed himself for leaving her, for not protecting her like he promised.

He blamed himself for being the reason it had happened, since Ivan had been so focused on the group he had done what he had because of them.

She never said anything either so it was easy to by pass, to pretend nothing happened while it sat haunting him.

It was better this way. He didn't want to bring it up and have her hurt again. Not after everything she's been through.

He should have to carry the burden of what happened. It was his fault. He was to blame...

Around him everyone in the barrack were moving about, stirring to start with getting ready to face the day.

He looked at the picture he had on his cell of Rory that he had taken on their last date.

Blade had tried so hard to make her look pretty for the date and Rory had ended up being a stranger, self-conscious of people watching her walking around in the cute girly shirt that hung almost like a dress that Blade had put her in, the kind that were worn with jeans .

Blade's efforts to make Rory look nice was appreciated but in vain.

In the end he had given Rory his jacket with the pretence that it was getting cold and she needed it more than him. The curls had fallen out of her hair and Rory had ended up tying it back in her regular messy short ponytail with half-curled bangs falling into her face instead halfway through the night. The lip gloss had come off between Rory eating ice cream and the kiss he stole when he was supposed to be having a lick from the cold desert

It was the best she had looked the entire evening. Just like he's Rory, The girl he fell in love with all those years ago.

Tala smiled and closed his eyes. Part of him wishing he could relieve that night again just for a moment, that she was with him now in his arms.

Then the cold reality set in as he opened his eyes.

_I miss you. _

He stood up and went to prepare for the day

* * *

**_JAPAN:_**

Blade hummed as she walked down the aisle picking up the items on their shopping list.

She couldn't help being in a good mood.

The previous day she had bumped into an old friend at the training ground.

He had been with Mr. Dickenson wandering around the grounds and meeting him again had been like something from a story book.

Then last night she had been on a date that had been the best night in her entire life.

Blade grinned and threw a few bags of instant flavored noodles into her cart.

She wasn't much of a fan but Rory loved the stuff.

Suddenly they began with the announcement calling her.

Instantly Blades good mood was gone, replaced by that dreaded gut feeling that moms get when their kids go missing or did something really bad.

Only Rory wasn't a kid.

That still didn't stop the disbelief or sunken stomach feeling when Blade reached the managers' office.

Rory was sitting in a chair, arms and legs crossed and looking every inch like a sulky rebellious teen.

Security was standing close by keeping an eye on her as the manager explained what she had done.

For a moment, Blade was sure she caught the corner of Rory's mouth twitch.

After apologiesing, Blade pulled the other girl out of the store as quickly as possible.

Shopping could wait until another day.

**XxXxXxX**

"That was not funny." Blade fumed

"It was." Rory chuckled

"No Rory, seriously you need to grow up. You need help." Blade glared at Rory "Trailing tomato sauce to the hygiene aisle is disturbing."

Rory shrugged "Fine I won't do it again."

"Look I know you're upset at life right now."

"I'm not upset."

"Then is this because you're mad at me because I went out last night?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Blade I really couldn't care less that you went out last night. Or any night. I did it because I wanted to."

"Then this has nothing to do with Tala?" Blade frowned

Rory's eyes narrowed

"What Tala and I do is none of your business Blade." Rory began to storm off.

"It is when you act like a spoilt brat and put me in the middle of it!" Blade screamed back.

**XxXxXxX**

Hours later Rory knocked on Blades bedroom door.

Blade opened it up and the first thing she noticed was the haircut.

Rory had actually gone to a hair-dresser and had her hair neatened up.

It was a peace offering, since Rory knew how much her self-home-style untidy cuts bothered Blade.

"I'm sorry." Rory began "I don't mean for you to be caught up in this."

Blade sighed and leaned against her door.

"I know. But it's what I'm here for." Blade grinned "And I lied. It was kinda funny."

Rory smiled "Yeah it was."

"Listen if you want we can do something together tonight. Maybe a movie?" Blade suggested.

Rory shook her head. "Actually I thought we'd rather do this. I picked it up while I was out."

Rory passed Blade an envelope. Blade opened it and found two tickets to a ballet that was being done nearby.

Blade smiled then nodded "Absolutely."

**XxXxXxX**

It was late when they finally left to walk home from the ballet.

Blade laughed as she watched Rory's semi dance along the sidewalk. Half a twirl, attempt a pivot.

The ballet had put the Russian-girl in high spirits despite all the dying swans.

Blade was sure Rory had even been close to tears once or twice through-out the show.

"I didn't know you liked ballet Rory." Blade laughed "I thought I was the only fool that enjoyed it."

"I don't mind it." Rory smiled as she spun in half a dance "I'm Russian after all. Ballet is like poetry to my soul."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Same how Vodka is like water for us. It's just one of those things you know." Rory straightened "But truthfully I don't go all out to watch it like you do. I usually just concentrate on my blading. I guess anything else is just a distraction at this point."

"Did you even want to be a ballerina when you where little?" Blade grinned "I always wanted to be one. And a princess, and an actress and a vet and a thousand other things."

Rory's face fell slightly. "Nah I never wanted to. My mom was a ballet teacher and I just ended up with the lessons until I went to stay with Boris."

Blade's eyes widened.

"You did Ballet?"

"I had to. I hated it. I got distracted easily so battled to learn much beyond the basics. And everyone else ended up better than me and my mom was the teacher which really sucked. But mom didn't mind much. She just picked me up and told me next time would be better."

Rory suddenly grinned "Besides I couldn't really do ballet now. I'm all sliced up and I have bladers' arms. Their toned nicely but my legs aren't that great. Their too weak in the wrong places and can't hold me up long enough for most of the moves. Your legs are awesome though Blade from all your roller-blading. I'll bet you'd have enough strength in them to do most of the dance stuff if you tried it."

Blade laughed.

She knew all about bladers arms from watching the students in the training classes. It was usually more noticeable in someone that had been training for years on their grounds or in the pro teams years ago.

Beybladers do more arm work so their arms looked better, more toned. You didn't build major body building muscle, but it was exercise in a way so being done constantly meant you did build a fair amount of muscle depending on your level of training.  
Often Blade had caught the male bladers from the advance class flirting with girls by getting them to feel their arms and how strong they were.  
Rory ran a strict program. Maybe not as harsh as the infamous Boris' had been but strict enough that the quitting rate was usually high in the beginning and those that stayed on managed to achieve unbelievable distance, moves and strength with their beyblading.  
One of her students had even been a policeman who the force had decided was more effective with his blade then a gun and was using him as an experiment as to wither to train more officers in beyblading.

"Did you ever tell that to Tala?" Blade asked.

Rory shrugged. "That I did ballet? Yeah once after he took me under his wing. I even showed him a couple of steps."

"Really." Blade smiled "What happened?"

"I fell on my face and he laughed." Rory grinned "What do you think happened."

"Awe seriously? He didn't pick you up at kiss you better."

"Blade we barely knew each other back then. And yeah, I seriously fell on my face." Rory stuck her hands in her pocket "Although he didn't really laugh. He actually just told me to stick to blading because at least he could teach me that."

"That was mean."

"Like I said, I hated doing ballet so I really wasn't good. I only showed him that once because he asked."

"Did you ever speak to him…" Blade began "You know about what happened…"

Rory fell silent, hesitating before responding. "No."

"You should speak to Tala." Blade suggested "Tell him. He'd understand. He loves you."

"I know he does but when you grow up more Blade you'll learn that real love is about thinking about the other person before yourself." Rory replied

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I should see him anymore." Rory began

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"It's something I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Rory replied thoughtfully "Maybe we're just fighting fate you know. Maybe we're not supposed to be together."

"I should so be kicking your ass right now for even thinking that." Blade exploded "You two are awesome together."

"Blade is it really fair to be with him after what happened?" Rory asked quietly.

"You have every right to be with him. Especially after that." Blade replied with a smile before linking her arms with the Russian girls' own "Hey I know! Why don't we look for a shooting star? Then we can wish for you two to be happy forever!"

Rory started laughing.

"Sure, why not." She smiled "Maybe it might actually work for once and come true."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mad Notes:**

**After being inspired by Ms. Controversy, I added 15 more pages to this *Evil laughs***

**Unfortunatly I don't think it made Rory or Tala too happy with me or her so if your reading this Miss and see one of them following you then get the police. It's not because they want to sign autographs XD **

**Part two is done! (I think. I'm seriously considering just adding the third part on to this story. Let me know what you guys think.) and slowly being uploaded depending on mood of my dumb pc gremlins :(**

* * *

**Russia:**

It was the same thing everyday for Tala.

The drills numbed his mind. The cold numbed his body.

It was easy sometimes to pretend it was like old times, with Spencer and Bryan next to him.

That it was the mindless drills at the abbey, pushing you to be the best.

It was when he wasn't busy, when he was alone that it hurt the most, that he missed her the most.

Even in his dreams tormented him with her, making him wish he didn't have to wake up so he could still be with her a little longer. Sometimes they were still kids back in the abbey. Those were the worst dreams. The ones where he had basked in her naive childish belief that he could protected her from anything. When he had seen her light up the darkness of the corridors with her seldom seen smile that she only gave for him. When the only monsters had stalked the dark hallways that had been their whole world.

Months later after trying hard to avoid it, reality had set in as slowly Spencer and Bryan left, moving on from the past and what they used to be.

Leaving Tala alone in trying to hold on to the past, to hold on to the comfort of what he knew.

Numbing drills and painful memories.

Guilt and unworthyness.

Longing.

* * *

**Japan:**

Rory sat cross legged in the training room, meditating with her ipod playing softly blocking out the sounds around her.

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..._

She opened her eyes and looked at the trail of blood that snaked its way down her arm, courtesy of Scorpio.

She brought her arm closer to her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Rory halted, hearing the loud noise that was alien to the music but unable to hear what it was saying.

She turned her heard to the door and found Blade looking angry and shocked as she headed towards the trainer.

Rory removed her earplugs.

"Finished with the admin already?" She queried

"Don't change the subject." Blade frowned grabbing Rory's satchel and digging in it for the put-together first aid kit that Rory kept in there. Rory was an expert on looking after her wounds so kept what she needed in bandages, plasters, disinfectant and the odd pain pill. The catch was trying to get her to use the stuff. To Rory a deep cut that could scar was often considered a scratch. Maybe the trainer did know the limits of her body better then Blade but watching her push herself to it was horrifying sometimes.

"What subject?" Rory looked confused

"Were you going to lick your blood of your arm?" Blade took Rory's arm and began cleaning the wound, ignoring the other girl's grimace at the sharp sting from the disinfectant.

"I was cleaning my arm." Rory replied simply.

"You're crazy." Blade told her. "Use the kit. That's what it's for."

Rory's eyes rolled up to the sky "It's waste, the cuts not that deep."

"It's bleeding." Blade wrapped one of the bandages around her friends arm. "I told you before I don't care how deep it is, if its bleeding you cover it."

"You sound like a paranoid mom."

"Good. At least one of us has some sense then." Blade smacked Rory's arm for good measure and smiled as that got a reaction from the trainer.

Rory opened her mouth in a sharp intake of breath at the pain and held on her arm.

"You SADIST!" Rory hissed

"Yah yeah, keep up with that sweet talk." Blade picked up the first-aid kit and Rory's Zodia blade and packed them back in Rory's satchel. "I might let you treat me to pizza if you're good."

Rory glared at the other girl before standing up "Fine, but then we're having garlic."

"No ways. I hate garlic." Blade protested

"Tough. If I'm paying I want garlic. It keeps vampires away." Rory grinned evilly as she began taking small half-walking/ half-running steps towards the door "And probably that guy your busy seeing. No one will kiss a girl with garlic breath."

"He would kiss me!" Blade yelled out as Rory laughed running out the building "And come back here! I'm not carrying your stuff for you!"

Lee heard the shouting.

He saw Rory run out of the training room towards him with Blade hot on her heels.

"Lee help me!" Rory called out before running behind him to use him as a shield "She's pmsing!"

"Tell her I'm not her slave." Blade growled after catching up

Lee thought for a moment then wisely decided to step aside. "Sorry ladies, I think Michelle is calling me. See you tomorrow...If you make it past tonight Rory."

"TRAITOR!" Rory yelled as she caught the satchel that was flung at her.

Lee just waved and whistled as he walked away.

With those two it was best not to get involved.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mad Notes:**

**It's two years later! Pointing this out because the next few chaps will happen over time so pay attention to our little ducklings growing up.**

**At the moment the ages are roughly:**

**Ray-21 Lee-21 Mich-17 Mairiah-19 Tala-21 ect ect.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Two years later one beautiful day, Mariah smiled happily as Ray leaned over to kiss her.

It wasn't like any of the previous times he had kissed her.

A cheer had filled the air, a mix of joyous voices from the villagers and a few of their beyblade friends that echoed through the valley for the newlyweds.

By their tribes' tradition she should have been able to marry at sixteen which was the perfect age for girls to start marrying but she and Ray had decided to wait and make sure that Lee could be there. It had taken years of her tears and temper and Rays' patience and calm words before the elders had finally given in but at last they had reached a compromise.

Lee could attend as long as he didn't enter the village.

Hence the couple had decided to have the wedding outside the village down the mountain next to the waterfall so everyone could attend.

Now Lee stood proudly at Rays' side as his best man after giving his sister away.

Ling, Mariah's old childhood friend, stood as Maid of honor.

And Ray stood by her side, looking like the happiest man in the world.

When he watched the woman bringing her to him as the custom was for their tribe, wearing the wedding robe that she and the other girls had worked on for the last few months non-stop, she could tell how over-joyed Ray looked.

She would make him happy forever she promised herself. She would be the perfect wife to the perfect man.

**XxXxXxX**

Rory stretched and for a moment was sure she heard part of her body click.

Hopefully it was a good click and not a bad click that meant she had to go to hospital again.

With Lee and Michelle gone for the weekend they were already short on trainers. Hence advanced classes had been cancelled altogether and Rory was filling in for the Beginner group.

The bad part of the doing the class was that Rory wasn't found of looking at kids as much as she used to be in the last few years so was hoping the weekend would end quickly and she could get back to drilling her class again. The good part was Beginners finished early since they kept in mind that the class usually had small kids in, which meant she scored her own extra training time with Zodia until Blade was ready to call it a day and leave.

It was a sore point but after two years Scorpio still wouldn't budge from his wild state. Rory had finally had to give in to the fact she may never get him. Not with the turmoil that kept playing in her life. At least it wasn't putting her in hospital all the time. The big D had upgraded her medical plan three times to afford it and still took her side asking if Scorpio was really worth it?

Looking at her scars in the mirror she had always thought so.

That is, until Tala showed up.

It was the first time she really wished she did looked pretty like other girls. That she could wear dresses and high-heels and be found attractive by guys.

That she could look nice for him.

Not that it mattered now.

He wasn't here and her wardrobe was sorted perfectly for a girl who couldn't pull off being pretty and probably didn't deserve it anyway.  
When her purple hair got too long she grabbed scissors and cut it herself into an un-even but manageable length.  
Rory kept one black ladies suit for formal occasions and still had the white dress Tala had given her hanging up in her cupboard never to be worn again since the first time she put it on.  
Otherwise she could get away with wearing tracksuits and her jeans of which she had at least 7 pairs in her cupboard that where assorted between black and blue, straight leg to bell cut.  
There were her beloved oversized jerseys and all her shirts were always an extra size or two. After discovering body warmers she picked two of those up and only wore them with her long-armed fingerless gloves so she could still keep her scars covered up.  
She had become addicted to ankle-boots but even that was one of the few pretty things she allowed herself.  
It also served a bigger purpose.  
You couldn't stand on your feet in boots with a heel all the time without some pain. It was easier to concentrate on her sore feet and being tired from an over load of training and her night time courses then the throbbing hurt that Tala was gone.  
It was better he was gone.  
It didn't make trying to get over him easier, she wasn't a fool to think that. Especially not since she had learnt the first time years ago that Tala wasn't someone that could be forgotten easily.

She still found it hard to look the jacket he gave her after one of their dates. The blasted thing still smelt like him even after all this time.

And the plushie doll the Beyblade stores sold that she had teased him about still lay on her bed to bed hugged every-night as she fell asleep. It was one of the few things she couldn't bear to pack away in the shoebox in her cupboard with the other stuff from him she had hoarded, never to be thrown away but never quite willing to have them in plain sight constantly simply because it hurt too much to remember.  
Sometimes it was so easy to pretend that one day maybe it could be ok. That things still could be alright...  
Sometimes he called and her heart felt like stopping and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and tell him everything.  
She knew then he'd rush back and tell her it'll be ok.  
And it wouldn't ok if he did.  
Tala had a life, a future! She couldn't steal that from him. Because if she did, if she weakened and called him back, then she really would be like Boris.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Tala shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him against the freezing snow.

It had been nearly two years since he had returned to Russia.

The monastery closed, the children were good for only the army with their military sharp discipline and training.

He himself had risen quickly within its ranks to Sergeant early upon joining.

Spencer had found another path, quitting within a year to marry and run a small pub that had been in his wife's family for generations.

Bryan had left the army complaining he was tired of all the military nonsense and started a job with the local newspaper, leaving them after two years to become a freelance photographer and was who knows where.

Bryan had always held an interest for photographs even back at the abbey after their pictures were taken after they rose in ranks as the best bladers in Russia. During their International Battles he spent free time in second hand stores looking for black and white pictures to collect and browsed apartment stores looking at their cameras.

The team had decided to pitch together some of the spending money Boris had given them and taking advise from the guy at the counter bought Bryan a bottom of the range digital camera for a birthday gift.

Bryan had loved the gift and gone nuts taking pictures and studying how the thing worked, all when Boris wasn't around.

If the elder man had known about the camera it would have gone out the window, seen as a distraction to Bryans blading and something that served no purpose.

Ivan had ended up in prison. Armed robbery or something.

And Kai had become the poor little rich kid, married to some model-pretty heiress.

Even Rory had slipped from him somewhere along the way, in all the snow, in all the lights and military drilling. He couldn't recall when her letters had become so few. When he had started to stop writing back, too tired from the day, too cold from the chilled air.

Tala couldn't even recall when the plan of going back and fetching her after she had finished school and he had a place for them to settle had changed.

Was it her response when he had suggested it and she had replied that Russia was a place she was born, never her home?

Her distant responses that she was fine whenever he called her to check how she was?

Maybe it was the guilt and anger that he had failed to protect like he had promised that made it so easy to throw himself into his work and put off the calls for another day, then another until she had slipped away.

His thoughts were interrupted by the alien feeling in his pocket.

He turned quickly to capture the pick-pocket, his body precise in movement thanks to all the years of training he had gone through.

Huge scared looking eyes stared back at him from a young scruffy five year old face.

Tala growled angrily.

Then pulling the kid by the wrist non-too-gently he dragged the youth down the street and into the pub.

**XxXxXxX**

Nikita was a sweet pregnant blonde girl that fussed over Tala like a mother hen whenever he stopped by for a drink and company. She always complained Tala was too thin, as she mistrusted the army pay, and took delight in placing huge bowls of food in front of him, wiping the snow off his shoulders whilst complaining that he was letting the cold in. Today was no exception as she made her way towards Tala, tsking and shaking her head when he entered.

Only difference was this time he had the boy with him.

"What do you think you're doing dragging the child behind you? Are you trying to make him sick?" Nikita blasted angrily.

She took the boys' hand from Talas' and led him to a table by the fire.

"And dragging him so roughly. Look at him, he hasn't had decent meal in days. Neither have you by the looks of it Tala. That Army doesn't pay you enough to eat."

Tala hung up his coat before sitting at the bar.

"They pay me to drink, not to eat." He teased. "Besides, I have to eat here. Who else will stop your husband from getting fat from eating all your cooking alone."

Spencer smiled as he placed two glasses on the counter and proceeded to pour himself and Tala a shot of Vodka.

"Ignore them hunny. They'll be at it all night." Nikita smiled at the child. "Mama Nikita will get you warmed up. Don't you worry."

Nikita quickly disappeared into the door which aligned with the kitchen, smiling and humming to herself.

Spencer looked at the kid.

"Captain?" He queried using the old nick-name from their beyblading days.

"Pick-pocket." Tala replied before taking his shot "Very bad one at that. I felt him in my pocket easily."

"You gonna hand him over?"

Tala went silent and stared at his glass.

Nikita came back with two huge bowls of steaming broth, setting it down on the table, one in front of the child, the other opposite him.

"Here Tala, come eat at the table like I taught you." She grinned.

Spencer watched Tala get up and go sit opposite the boy who first bowed his head before wolfing down his meal and another bowl besides.

**XxXxXxX**

Tala stared at the address. It was a small flat in a miserable side of town but still better than the freezing one room place he had above that old ladies candy store that leaked when it rained.

The paint was peeling along the walls in the hallway, indicating that the landlord wasn't interested with looking after the place. A step was missing. The lights flickered. The place looked grim.

Nikita had refused to let the boy come with, making him go sleep instead in a nice warm bed and insisting the captain was old enough to go out by himself into the freezing snow.

Hence Tala began to search in his pocket for the key Nicolia had given him.

He opened the door and entered the cold apartment.

Everywhere, pictures were on the wall.

A woman, young and pretty holding a baby and standing along side Nicolia.

His mother and little sister Anya.

The woman who disappeared 3 days ago and the little girl Nicolia had promised to protect in his mothers absence.

Like a bad movie, the situation swirled up the dust that had once settled on Tala's memories from years ago.

How Bryan found had him on the streets pick-pocketing.

How he had promised to protect Rory.

The kid was a miniature replica of him in the making.

Tala heard a faint voice cry.

He followed it to find the little girl starting to wake up in her cot.

Tala lifted her carefully from her crib and her nappy fell apart, from being too full and poorly fixed on.

Sighing, Tala hunted for a spare nappy and looked around at a lose what to do next before calling Nikita and receiving his first lesson in changing a diaper.

**XxXxXxX**

The children stayed with Spencer and Nikita for a few days while Tala paid a visit to the nearby police station to report their missing mother and alert child welfare. It sat badly with him more and more whenever he walked into the apartment to collect clothes and baby things Nikita wanted for them since it was closer to his base then it was to the pub, making it more convenient for him to go fetch it.

Why bother with the pictures? His own family had never bothered with them except for one family portrait.

Here the wall was smothered with them all in frame.

There were books on the book shelf, ones for the kids to be read as bedtime stories, Puzzles and games.

A note on the fridge was a reminder for attending Nicolias' preschool play. _PSS Make Mouse outfit._

This didn't seem like a bad mom.

"Who are you?" a deep voice inquired

Tala turned.

He assumed the person standing in the skirt, heels and long hair and looking at him angrily was meant to be a woman.

Meant to be.

"I'm Sergeant Tala Ivanov." Tala frowned "Who are you?"

"Ah, one of her men." The creature took out a cigarette and lit it. "Sorry hun, no business during the day. Rules are rules."

"Her men?" Tala's frown deepened

The creature shifted its head and studied him.

"Nicole? You know, her." It motioned to the picture then looked suspiciously at Tala. "What you doing here anyway? She never brings business here."

"I have her kids. Nicolia and Anya" Tala replied.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"You can't take them! You monster! She hasn't done anything wrong! Child welfare has no right…!"

"They do if the kids been starving for three days and stealing on the street!" Tala shot back angrily

"What are you talking about? Nicole treats those kids like gold. Parks, ice-skating, cookie baking and pillow fights. Man I still remember Two weeks ago, they had music blasting from that radio so loud my walls were shaking. That little one only enjoyed it though. Nikkie now he has the book smarts."

"Just how long have you known them?" Tala frowned.

"Oh just about their whole lives hun. Name's Auntie Fry, I live next door. I knew Nichole back when she moved in on her last dime and pregnant and jilted by her husband who ran off with some other girl if I recall right. Parents said it was her fault he left. Oh but the shouting that went on that night. She nearly lost Nikki too. Luckily old Lucy down the hall was a retired midwife. Died last June you know. Used to bring leftovers from the show hall where I worked for us all in those days. It was fun times really, hard but fun. When she lost her job at the bakery she was desperate. Couldn't find anything else so she joined Leena and Lexa at the exclusive club. Nicole was just smarter about it than those two were though, didn't waste her money on the drugs like the others did. She planned on doing better for her kids. Planned on sending them through School and college one day."

Tala's frown deepened.

"What don't believe me hunny? You don't have to. No one believes show-girls, junkies or corner girls. It makes no difference." The woman-thing shrugged

"I do believe you. It makes sense with all the stuff here." Tala replied "But something is wrong, where has she been for the last three days?"

"Nicole's been gone for three days?" The woman-thing looked horrified.

"You think I was kidding when I said they were hungry for 3 days and resorted to pick-pocketing."

"I thought you had the wrong kids." The woman-thing replied somberly "That is harsh. Nikki is very strict on his commandments. And Nicole would never leave her kids. I knew I shouldn't have taken that trip to the Romanoff Mansion. Family was bad luck for themselves and everyone else." The woman-thing spat.

Tala managed a smile before his cell rang.

He excused himself before answering it.

"Sergeant, Detective Ashtoff."

"Detective." Tala greeted

"You reported Osloff, Nicole missing earlier correct?"

"Yes." Tala replied "You found her?"

"What's left of her. Throat slit and thrown in the lake. Mostly decomposed but we could identify her by her dental records."

"And her kids?" Tala frowned

"We didn't find them."

"I mean what happens to them."

"They'll go to the next of kin. Or else the Orphanage."

Tala frowned once more.

"Right, Detective your department owes my boys a favor for saving your butts last month. Find the guy that did this to her."

"Sir I hear you but wasting our resources on a corner girl…"

"She was a mother and a person with feelings. That's good enough reason to find this Jerk." Tala hung up.

"So _Sergeant_, what are you? A cop?" The creature's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm with the army." Tala sighed then turned back to the woman-thing. "You can't trust cops."

The creature laughed. "Not if they're here you don't."

**XxXxXxX**

Hours later Tala made his way back to the pub. It was dark and close to midnight but the lights where on and the noise raging from it made it sound as if a party was in full swing from the patrons in there.

For once Nikita didn't seem happy to see him.

She seemed more anxious and worried as she helped him out of his thick winter coat.

"Where have you been?" she asked worriedly "The police and child welfare have been here for the kids and Nicolia refuses to eat or sleep until he sees you."

"The police and welfare?" Tala queried

Nikita nodded "Spencer sent them away. The patrons helped. They said they'd be back in the morning though for the kids."

"Where are they?"

"Guest room, on the right."

Tala nodded and proceeded to walk past the bar through the door which lead to the living part of the establishment, nodding in response to the cheers of greeting from the soldiers who recognized him.

**XxXxXxX**

Nicolia looked up immediately from his seat by the kitchen table.

His eyes were red, from crying or lack of sleep Tala wasn't sure.

Nicolia hadn't even touched the plate of cookies or milk Nikita had left in front of him. She hadn't been kidding that Nicolia had stopped eating, stubborn kid.

"Mister…?" Nikolia began to rise but Tala motioned for him to remain seated, taking a seat opposite him.

"Nikki," He began ignoring the surprised look on the boys face at the use of the nickname. "They found your mom."

"She's dead isn't she?" Nicolia blurted out.

Tala looked surprised.

"Mom tried to hide what she was doing. That some men couldn't treat women right like they were people." He looked angry and sad at the same time. "I didn't tell her that I knew where she went at night. The babysitter would always be gone in the morning and she would always be back and smiling and hugging us. It didn't seem to matter." He began to sniff. "Just that morning she wasn't."

Nikki shook his head. "The baby sitter had a dance class and left. And she wasn't supposed to sit for us on Sundays and Monday nights. Sunday's Sabbath, Family time. Mom would take us to church and sometimes movies or pies or ice-skating afterwards. Sometimes we'd go to evening service and look at the lights coming home."

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Tala asked

"Cause they hurt people like my mom and our neighbor Auntie Fry. They hurt us because we're poor and different. They want to take Anya and me away from mommy and put us in a special kids home."

"You have to live with your dad now, otherwise the police will put you in a special kids home." Tala replied

"Daddy doesn't want me. He has his own family. And he doesn't want Anya." Nikki shook his head again furiously. "I heard him once fight with mommy. He called Anya something bad. I can't hate him but I don't like him for calling her that."

Tala sent the boy to bed before rejoining the others at the bar.

He ignored Nikitas' anxious glances, instead joining his comrades as they drank well into the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

Kai arrived home and immediately began with the nightly routine he had fallen into the past year.

Pulling off his tie.

Removing his jacket.

Getting a whiskey.

Sitting in his seat (when had it become his seat, he wondered) with the newspaper.

Once he had finished reading it and the fire in the fireplace had died, he would sit swirling the drink thoughtfully.

Brooding.

Staring darkly at his wifes' portrait.

She would stare back, un-seeingly. Beautiful and smiling.

Two drinks later at midnight he'd go to bed.

Sometimes something disrupted this ritual.

The parties and balls she loved so much.

The ones he had to attend for decency, networking and publicities sake.

Otherwise he preferred his sanctity, sitting in the quiet darkness.

Preferred his own company and thoughts.

Preferred being alone.

* * *

Rory lay on her bed with it's mismatched purple and yellow bedding, staring at the crack in the corner of the ceiling.

Her training schedules for the BBA and her night course schedule were tapped to her cupboard door.

Her Satchel lay next to her bed and her cell lay on her night stand along with her flick-blade and a lamp.

If any of the other bladers saw it they would have been surprised at how plain and dull she kept it. Especialy when Taison once joked that Rory was someone most likely to sleep in a coffin then in a real bed.

Rory couldn't think of anything worse in the world then waking up in a coffin. Even the thought of it made her feel tense and feel sick in her stomache.

She hated small spaces.

She was afraid of the dark.

That's way she had the small globe plugged in, ready to go on automatically as soon as the light went off.

Even the bathroom light was kept constantly on just in case of emergency trips.

_Otherwise you'd see the dark, you'd smell that cleaning fluid smell, you'd know they were out there waiting for you…_

Even after Tala had protected her all those years ago the nightmares had stayed behind.

She couldn't even clean the kitchen without the smell of the cleaning stuff making her feel nauseous.

Rory reached for her cell and dialled Tala's number.

She needed to tell him. It would be selfish but she needed him to know. She needed him to take this newest monster that she had been nursing for the last two years away from her like he had years ago when they were kids in the abbey. She wanted him to find away to get rid of it so she didn't have to deal with it alone and be so scared anymore.

Again for the hundredth time the voice told her that the number she was dialing was un-available.

Finally she sent a message to him, telling him that she needed to talk to him.

When the phone rand her heart pounded as she picked it up.

"Tala..." She began, her heart almost jumping for joy in the expectancy at hearing his voice.

"Sorry, wrong Russian." Rom replied over the line. "But if it helps I am cute."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**MAD Quacks: In response to Rangers queries...You get full marks on following the kids family, half a mark for trying to guess what happens to the little angels (waves hands all mysteriousious like) though all will be revealed *Mwa-ha-haaaa*.**

**And Lee willingly left his village to be with Michelle at the begining of the story since she wouldn't be accept as his wife since she was half-blood/ not a pure blood from their tribe. Ah Love.**

**On another note, Kai...mmmm. Wonder what he's doing in all this. Maybe trying to take over the world lol.**

**Anyhow... feel free to let me know what your thoughts on whats happening :) Love hearing from everyone.**

**-MD**

**Ps. in my research I came across that Boris owned part of Biovolt. No flames on if its right or not please, I seriously tried to be correct on it but yeah. And it suck when every thing you check says something different.**

* * *

A few weeks later the sharp coldness hit Rory, making her gasp as a small white puff of cloud into the air. It made her brother laugh.

She wasn't used to this anymore. This Russian cold with all the snow and lights and forever Christmas feel, the stinging cold of the memories and why she was here.

She had flown out at her brothers' call. Everyone at the BBA training grounds had insisted after Blade had told them about the call. Rory had refused to come at first but given in to their constant nagging at the end.

After all as Lee and Blade pointed out, she was doing this because Rom needed her and no other reason.

It took a lot of effort for her to walk through the hospital doors, with their halls smelling disinfectant clean which made her feel tense and want to hurl.

The smell bringing back memories of dark janitors closets. A bitter-sweet reminder for that itself had lead to Tala later which also hurt to think about. It had been so long since she written, running out of things to say that she was willing to say.

Safe things to say that she trusted herself to say.

Maybe he felt the same since it had been almost two months since his last reply. Even that had been vague.

She sat outside the room watching people walk past, some in doctors or nurses uniforms. She smelt the disinfected and heard the clock tick the seconds by somewhere.

It felt like forever before her brother came out of the room.

It felt like time had passed too quickly.

Rom was supposed to go in with her but instead something in her that wasn't controlled by her numb mind closed the door behind her, keeping him out.

The smell was still there, mixed with the smell of old human sweat and body fluids.

The ticking was replaced by wheezing, coughing and beeping machinery.

Boris gave a sickly laugh seeing her.

"I can't believe you came." He grinned "You have more guts than I gave you credit for."

"You're dying." Rory stated "It's about time we ended this."

"It'll never end." He's grin widened to a sick smile "You're out of my will you know. My share of that wealth and that empire… you're not getting anything!"

"So what?" She asked

"Doesn't it bother you? All that money and none of it going to you?"

"Boris I really don't care. You've never given me anything. Why start now?"

"Pity." Boris's smile faded "I wanted to see the look of misery on your face before I went."

"Well," Rory frowned, picking up a spare pillow that had been left on his visitors seat and fluffing it before stepping closer towards him with it in her hands "Since we're on the topic of misery there is something I want to know about a little experiment you organized a few years ago."

She fluffed the pillow a little more for emphasis.

"And you better give a good answer old man because you're helpless in that bed and if there's one thing you taught me is how to be a heartless cow when I have to be."

Boris's heart machine began beating hysterically as the pillow neared his face.

**XxXxX**

Half an hour later Rory had left Rom to calm Boris down while she wandered away towards the baby section of the hospital, her mind numb after her chat with her father.

Watching the small pink squirming bundles in pink or blue blankets, she wondered how many of them were really welcomed into the world and how many would end up as nuisances as she had been. Secretly she hoped them all better luck then she had had.

"Rory?"

Rory furiously wiped the tears from her eyes before turning and was surprised to find Spencer cradling a young baby and holding the hands of a young five-year-old.

Of course, it's been a few years. Time enough for a family she realized, smiling.

"Spencer!" she greeted "It's been a while."

Spencer nodded.

"Tala told me you got married. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

"I guess these are your kids huh." She ruffled the little boys' hair, making the toddle cling closer to Spencers' leg.

"Uncle Spencer's not our dad." The boy piped up matter of factly. "Auntie Nikita only had their baby now. We came to see it. Our dad is still at the base."

"Oh?" Rory smiled as she crouched down to look at the boy from eye level. "So who is your dad?"

"Sergeant Tala Ivanov." Came the proud response "Everyone knows that."

Rorys' face went pale and her smile disappeared.

She looked up at Spencer but his small nodded confirmed it, letting the ice creep all over her already frozen body.

"Rory…" Spencer began.

"Well, that's good. It's nice that he…" she choked slightly on the words before forcing a smile "He has nice kids. Would you tell him?"

Before Spencer could reply Rom arrived "Rory come quick. Dad just went into a coma."

Instantly her foul mood returned.

The old man did always have perfect timing for once.

"Excuse me." She stood up and followed her brother.

"Who was that Uncle Spencer?" Nikki frowned

"The only person in this world more stubborn then your father." Spencer replied shaking his head. "If that were even possible."

**XxXxX**

They were back at Roms place sitting at the cheap green kitchen table in dead silence.

Rom sat nursing a cup of strong coffee staring ahead of him.

Boris had been his dad. His only dad, even if he hadn't been part of his life. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling now that Boris was gone.

Rory couldn't help him with that. She had had Boris growing up but he had been far from a father-figure for her.

She didn't owe Boris anything.

Her brooding thoughts were else-where.

Feeling cold and numb and dead inside, she excused her and went to the room she was using while she stayed over.

She curled up on the bed and wept into her pillow.

He had kids.

Tala had kids.

He had moved on and married and had kids.

Why had he never mentioned it before? The boy was too old to be Tala's so he was probably adopted when Tala married his mom.

Was this why the letters had grown so few over the years? He had found someone pretty, less scar-ed.

Maybe he didn't mention it before because he had been waiting for the best time, looking for the best way to tell her.

Just like she had been waiting to tell him what had happened. Waiting for the best way to let him go when he finally decided he had enough and walked away from her. She had wanted to hold on, just a little bit longer to him. But it was too late.

"Curse you Boris." She hissed "Even in death you're still laughing at me."

**XxXxX**

"I can't believe he only left you the Monastery!" Rom seethed angrily two days later after Boris's Funeral.

Rory couldn't help but smile at her brothers' outrage. Poor kid still expected some decency or last minute goodness out of Boris.

However Rom had been left a multi-millionaire practically overnight after inheriting everything else from the man.

"It's fine." Rory replied for the hundredth time

"No its not, you were his daughter." Her brother steamed "Maybe he didn't care but I do. I'm gonna do right and look after you Rory. I mean seriously how are you supposed to take care of that thing? It almost a crumbling wreck?"

That made her smile more.

"You should rather invest the money and get into a good college. Then find a nice girl to look after you." She teased

"A nice little Russian girl huh." He huffed "I'd prefer an American model. They're more shapely."

"You make us sound like cars." She remarked

"Hehe, just choose you from the catalogue and pick you up from the dealer."

"You're gonna get smacked" Rory sang

"Fine I'll stop. Still, I'm gonna look after you sis. You and Granma are all the family I have left in the world now." Rom smiled sadly "I really wish you had grown up with us. It would have been nice to have had an older sister around. Even a half one."

"Don't get sentimental on me." Rory looked out the window to the ominous black structure that was hidden far in the background and no longer seemed scary or intimidating.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Her brother asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Rory replied. "I'm half surprised he even left me anything but then again it is pretty worthless since they shut it up and left it to decay and fall apart."

"I'll buy it from you if you want." Rom offered

"Thanks but I think I'll keep it."

"You sure?" Her brother looked shocked "I know you hate the place."

"Exactly." Rory turned to look at the ancient shadowery building that sat mocking her in the distance. Boris's pride and joy. "It can crumble for all I care along with it's ghosts. Even if I have to rent the bulldozer myself to get it done. This time I will make sure the place falls!"

Rom decided it was best to remain silent on the subject.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was going to be a good day. Taison could feel it all through his body as he watched the martial arts competition that was going on at one of the neighboring Dojos that was run by a friend of his grandfather.

"That's the one." The old man nodded to the next set of competitors.

One swift move later the brunette was on her back on the mats and the blonde calmly bowed.

The old men tsked. "No feeling. Such a waste."

Taison looked back to floor.

The blonde had walked away while the brunette was rubbing her back, her face red.

**XxXxX**

A few hours later Taison spotted Sayuri as he left the dojo for his meeting with Max and Kenny.

He almost called out but thought better of it. She hadn't seemed happy throughout the entire competition. That loss must have really damaged her pride.

Suddenly smiling, Taison decided he should meet up with her later and give her an inspirational talk.

Cause that's what Taison does best!

**XxXxX**

It was around sunset when he took the shortcut through the woods. Gramps had always told him not to take it but he had been a kid back then and didn't believe the place was haunted like he used to.

Humming away and tapping a stick against nearby trees he passed (not to chase spooks away, he wasn't afraid),he remembered the awesome game he had had earlier against Maxie and Kenny.

"I'm a big bad mouse, bad mouse, bad mouse." He grinned. Laughing at himself.

He was being silly. Nothing was here except him, some trees, birds, that weird wailing music.

He halted.

It stopped.

He decided to turn around and run.

And smacked right into Sayuri, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Sayuri!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We have to get out of here. This place is haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Didn't you hear the creepy music."

Her face fell.

"That was me."

"Huh?"

She picked up her rucksack and pulled out a long thin flute.

"I came here to practice so I wouldn't bother anyone."

She clutched the instrument and looked at him pleadingly "Please, you have to promise not to tell my grandpa!"

"Why not?"

"Cause this belonged to my dad. Grandpa never forgave him for turning his back on the dojo and martial arts. So if he finds out I'm doing the same it will kill him."

"So that's why you were so miserable at the competition. I thought it was because you lost."

"No. I only do Martial arts to keep Grandpa happy. I began it because I was interested in it as a self defense thing. But I prefer to play music. It reminds me of my dad. Of back when he was still around."

"I won't tell." Taison smiled. "I promise."

Taison spent his spare time with Sayuri helping her improve her martial arts technique.

It had been easy once she realized how similar it was to playing the flute she loved so much.

It was all fluid motion. Letting one move slip harmoniously into another like a tune.

She had been surprised when he snuck into her recital.

He had found out about it by accident and she had waved it off like it had been no big deal.

But he had gone.

Dressed in his best suit.

It had been boring. Classic music wasn't his thing so listening to three hours of it was a nightmare.

But she played like an angel.

And it was worth it to see the shock on her face seeing him as he congratulated her, handing her the slightly wilted flowers that hadn't survived the concert as well as he had.

One day while he and gramps where having dinner at her and her Grandfather's place, the old man remarked again about her. Tsking away.

And Taison had snapped, telling off the old man before dragging her out the house.

It was then he realized what had happened.

That he'd forgotten the old man didn't know about her playing, about hating martial arts.

That he had just yelled at his gramps dearest friend about something that never bothered him before.

That he didn't find all classical music boring after all.

That was when Taison suddenly got on his knee and asked Sayuri to marry him.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Kai was surprised to hear the news. But then again why he asked himself?

They both knew that the marriage had been a farce from the beginning, one of pure convenience arranged by their guardians that had been toxic from the beginning.

This was purely another part of the game.

Everyone at the formal dinner party began to congratulate them. The men laughing and slapping him on his back while the women surrounding his glowing wife like bees around their queen.

She was laughing with them until she caught his eye.

Then she gave him a huge dazzling smile, keeping up the pretense of a loving and devoted wife.

One whose husband had just found out she was pregnant.

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Mariah cried, sobbing silently so no-one would hear.

A still born. She had been delivered hours earlier of stillborn.

With a year of marriage and despite all their wishing, all their hopes, she and Ray still hadn't been able to conceive a child.

3 miscarriages. Now this.

How much more did she have to go through. How much more?

How could she be the perfect wife, the perfect leader when she couldn't even have a child!

**XxXxXxX**

Ray sat outside under the window in the dark, listening to Mariah.

Each silent sob slashing into his heart more and more.

He couldn't comfort her about this. He had learnt the first time. Her white tiger pride was deep but her personal pride was deeper.

Mariah didn't want people to think of her as weak, even now when Ray knew she needed him the most the best was to stay away.

So he sat, and waited.

Waited until she felt strong again.

Waited until the crying stopped.

Waited until she called for him thinking he was out training or fishing instead of patiently sitting here alongside with her in spirit.

Waited, so he could heal and they could learn to be strong again together.

Waited, while trying to make sense of the universe that made his wife cry, that made his heart ache and had taken their childs' life before it had even lived.

Waited for answers, any answers.

Waited because it was all he could do…

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Tala hadn't planned on falling for the kids like he had. All he had wanted was to keep them out of the orphanage long enough until their real dad came for them.

Either that or some other relative.

He hadn't realized the truth in Auntie Fry's word that the kids mom had really been written off. The kids had no-one and he was stuck with them.

Stuck watching Anya trying to take her first steps and Nikki attempting to read. Stuck with the Milestones that crept in your heart even if they were supposed to have been for someone else to see.

And even Tala could admit he didn't want to give it up.

So he had to tell Rory.

At first it had been no point in letting her know since he was just looking after them for a few weeks. Now that they were going to be a family he had to say something.

Tala tried to recall dates and holidays, checked his leave and decided he wanted to invite Rory to stay with them.

It would be better if she was here. Then she and the kids could meet each other. Then he and Rory could start planning for a life together. Afterall being apart was only supposed to be temporary until they could figure out where they were going to live and set things up and organise visa's, the small but necessary stuff.

He had messaged her that he needed to talk to her about something. Tala read and reread the message he had received from Rory in numb shock.

_Hi Tala_

_Don't worry I know what it's about._

_I met your family when I was there for Boris's Funeral a few days ago. Glad you're finally happy and somewhere you belong, hopefully with those Ice-berg Roses you used to tell me about ;)_

_Hopefuly someday I'll have the same luck._

_XXX Rory._

He tried to message her then tried to call. Both times he received no reply. He continued trying but with little luck.

He suddenly felt very horribly cold.

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Rory stared out the window of her evening classes, her mind not focusing on the lesson.

She had her cell off so she wouldn't be tempted to sneak a look to see if she had any replies from Tala.

She didn't want to weaken and message him, pleading with him not to leave her.

The fates had spoken.

Boris had won.

All she could do was walk away with the little dignity she had and try and start again…without him in her life.

In the end maybe it was better this way.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for updating late. My pc hasn't even gone on for the past few weeks since I've been busy with baby showers and working so I'm really sorry for everyone that had been waiting for the new updates. I'm going to try and put up a few chapters today now that I have a few minutes to myself :)

As requested, here is my Ranger-guide to the story (See how much you remeber hehe)

Previously (and hints) on OI:

* Lee left his village (Chap3) for his love Michelle as she was a half-blood and wouldn't be allowed to marry him since he was supposed to be the next leader. Did he make the right choice?

* Mariah and Ray are struggling to have a child. Will it happen or will it tear them apart?

* Tala ends up with a set of kids (Anya and Nicolia) after their mother (Nicole) is murdered. But is he ready to be a father?

* Spencer is married to Nikita (***Useless Trivia - Nikita was the name of my sisters corn snake. She was a beautiful thing.***) Can their happiness last or will he prove to be one of Boris's Boys after all?

* Rory is heart-broken about Tala moving on but feels it is the right thing. How far does her past play into this and does it have something to do with her visit to the Doctor after Ivan was kicked off Tala's team.

* Kai made his choice and married for his company. Will this come back to haunt him?

* Hilary left with her family to go to South Africa. Will that be the last of her?

* Rex Dickenson is annoying everyone and has a thing for Rory. Then again he's rich, handsome, so maybe now that Tala's out the way he might have a chance to get the girl!

* Taison sat through Sayuri's three hour music concert. Is he slipping from beyblading to classical music?

* Boris is dead but is he gone?

Ok think I got it all now kinda. ^_^ Enjoy

* * *

Lee was the first besides Blade to notice something was wrong.

It was little things.

Her off movements. Her lost sparkle.

He had worked too close with Rory not to notice stuff about her.

That was how he learned when it was safe to push her and when to back off.

This …thing …however he didn't know.

It was like a tired spook that just floated around the place doing a poor imitation of her.

Oh no-one else noticed yet. She still snapped when she needed to and wasn't being absent minded. Her classes were still as brutal and Focused as ever in training.

But she was missing. It was all motions with nothing behind it.

Ever since she returned from Russia. Lee had his suspicions why it was happening.

So he decided to have a talk with her.

He found her lying on the concrete seat, her eyes closed, listening to her Ipod.

Even lying down she seemed uncomfortable, stiff.

That's when he noticed her beyblade lying next to her, the blood on it.

Immediately he marched to her, pulling her up and pulling her sleeve up ignoring her surprised look.

The marks were there.

"I thought you told Tala you wouldn't blade with Zodia anymore." He told her angrily.

She pulled away wearily.

"Not much point anymore. I need to keep my edge. I have a class to teach."

Lee sighed. "You self-destructing. You need to take a break. Take leave and go mourn properly for Boris."

Her eyes flared as she glared at him.

"You think this is about HIM?"

"He is your father. He always will be no matter what he did. And he's gone. You never gave yourself a chance to let go of that, or of the fact that he isn't here to fight against or mess up your life anymore." Lee told her.

She sank back down onto the seat. "He'll always find a way Lee. It's what he's good at."

"It's ok to miss him. Your allowed to you know."

Rory sighed.

"It's not him." She told him sadly. "Tala…Tala's found someone else."

"What?"

"My dad…Boris… I learnt how to take care of myself because of him. I had to. But because of him I had Tala…on and off you know. I really hoped…" the words died in her mouth. Finally she continued. "I met his kids. They were at the hospital when I was there for Boris. I'm glad you know. It's good he's moved on. He and I just never seem to work out. I thought I was okay with it. I thought I was getting through it but I'm not. It hurts worse than before Lee. I miss him so much..."

Lee wrapped his arms around her as the tears began to fall and she began to silently cry in his arms.

Lee's heart broke that his partner was suffering so much.

All he wished at that moment was to break the neck of the Russian that had caused her tears and misery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Tala woke up early out of habit without needing his alarm going off.

It was a good thing since it meant there wouldn't be a noise to wake up the sleeping figure in the bed next to him.

Tala sighed and gently ran his hands through Nikki's hair before pulling the blanket up higher to cover the sleeping child.

If Nikki was here that meant Tala had a wet bed to clean up again.

According to the army therapist, who had been eves-dropping the night Nikita was speaking to Tala about it after the kids had slept over at her place, the problem was psychological and had something to do with a recent trauma.

Tala had personally told the guy to get bent in a not so nice way. Tala had no time for head shrinks and personally as long as Nikki wasn't messing blood it was fine with him.

Besides, Tala had cleaned up a lot worse than a wet bed before, Anya's nappy being the recent.

Thankfully it was weekend, which meant he could grab some coffee in peace before the kids woke up.

The down-side with peace was his mind sometimes slide back to Rory which was a painful topic which thanks to the kids he never got a chance to brood long over.  
With a yawn Tala trudged to the kitchen and put the kettle on, making a mental note for the day.  
He had to go shopping. Anya needed more nappies and Nikki needed new shoes for pre-school.  
More formula and cereal. Stuff for instant lunches.

Tala couldn't cook.

He couldn't so much as make an egg without setting the fire alarm off. Hence he stayed away from the stove and they ended up eating at Spencers every night because Nikita didn't trust him not to starve the kids.  
Which left him taking care of basic meals which was mostly sandwiches.  
He also needed to do a load of washing. Otherwise he wouldn't have uniforms for the next week.  
And Nikki's bed needed washing which was most important of all.  
Tala took a sip of his bitter dark coffee.  
Milk. They needed milk. And the Nikki had said something about the sugar being finished.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed against the counter, trying to recall just how his life had ended up so crazy. He was supposed to be doing endless drills not cleaning up baby puke. How did it all change without him noticing?  
He had moved into the flat that the kids lived in since it was bigger than his place and more familiar to the kids. He had tried to change little around the flat but in all honesty it hadn't mattered much since he hadn't brought much with him when he moved in the first place. The best he could do was try to keep the kids together and out of the orphanage.

"Daddy?"

Tala opened his eyes and stared at the youngster looking sorrowfully up at him.

It still got to him, being called a dad. It seemed so un-real. Like it was too important for him to handle. Maybe that had been the problem for Boris. It had been a title the man knew he couldn't live up to so had given up on immediately and left Rory to look after herself. Maybe that had been the reason Tala's own father had decided to drink instead of noticing his son standing before him with the project they had done at school. Maybe the title had been too much for him too.

Still it had left Tala being a father before he even knew what it really meant. He wasn't a drinker like his dad and he hadn't turned away from the kids. So what kind of father was he, if he was one at all?

"I wet myself last night." Nikki looked ready to burst into tears, his body straightened but still shook. He was trying so hard not to but Tala knew it didn't work. Nikki hated thinking he had failed. And the poor kid tried so hard.

Tala placed a hand on his head, letting his fingers slide through the hair. It always amazed him how soft the childs' hair was. It made him wonder had his ever been that way? Had anyone ever run their hands through it to comfort him or praise him? Maybe his mother had once. Rory had but only to mess it up when she had teased him, mocking about how serious he was to keeping his hair neat and all the gel he used.

Her's had seldom been neat for more then half an hour. He remembered that. She had never tired it up back in the abbey.

Tala gave Nikki a comforting nod as he kept his hand approvingly on the child's head and kept his eyes on the youngsters face. "It's fine. Maybe you won't tonight. "  
Nikki sniffed before nodding. "I'll try harder. "  
Tala nodded "Remember what I told you."  
"That even big men wet their beds." Nikki nodded again before smiling slightly.  
Tala nodded approvingly "That's right."  
Nikki hesitated before circling his tiny arms around Tala in a huge hug.

Tala felt himself tense up before placing his coffee down and pressing a hand on the childs' back in a semi-hug.

For a moment, a slight moment, Tala closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Nikki's hair and the weight of the youngsters body pressed against him with those tiny arms around him.

A child not tainted by what had happened to him and his sister, a child who trusted and loved him freely with the pure heart he still carried.

A child that believed Tala wasn't a monster.

Tala hesitated before wrapping his other arm around Nikki.

Around his son.

Tala had only ever know fathers who hurt you. But he would let that happen to Nikki or Anya. He would be a bad father that didn't not walk away or hit them all the time. He would be the worst father ever because his kids…his son and daughter…didn't deserve to ever go through what he had gone through, to be tainted early as he had, to ever have reason to believe they were monsters or not wanted.

For a moment Tala allowed himself to wonder what it would have been like if Rory had been there, if Nikki had been her son.  
Anya began to cry, indicating she wanted to be fed and changed.

Nikki pulled away, bouncing as he went to greet his sister.

Tala smiled as he followed.  
The morning had begun.

**xXxXxXxX**

* * *

Rory stretched.

It felt good after the long ride in the cramped jeep.

Hiro grinned then tossed her a duffle bag which she caught with ease.

"Here, we need to get the camp sorted out before nightfall."

Rory looked around.

She had taken Lee's advice to take a break. Okay so it was more like Lee discovered that Hiro was around for a brief weekend so had every free pair of hands force her into the jeep kicking and screaming while they strapped her down before Hiro left. Even that traitorous Blade had handed over a bag containing Rory's clothes and toiletries and wished her a pleasant holiday while standing there SMILING!

Freaking traitorous little girl scout.

Rory watched Hiro unpack the Jeep before becoming bored and roaming with the duffle he had thrown her to go find a good place to put up a tent.

A few hours later Rory stared at the plastic toy lantern she had found in her bag.

Evidence that Blade alone had packed her bag.

Not many people knew that Rory was afraid of the dark.

And even less knew about her night-light.

Blade packed the lantern as a substitute plus tons of batteries.

Blessed angelic little girl scout.

Slowly Rory closed her eyes and feel asleep. Blissfully unaware that outside Hiro was watching her tent as he sat by the fire slowly drinking the coffee that had been slowly burning over the open flames, as he tried to figure out what was going through her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro decided to show her around. That way Rory wouldn't get too lost from camp since she would know some of the terrain.

She seemed to enjoy the spacious mountain area, fitting in easily in the dirt and underbrush unlike most women her age that squealed at dirt.

Then he took her to the White Tiger Village who had invited them for the evening into their camp.

Hiro watched as her moods constantly changed, never knowing what set it off from excited puppy to that withdrawn thoughtful sadness to hyper kid excited.

She still remained a mystery to him, an enigma, a puzzle whose pieces didn't fit right from the screaming girl just days before.

A riddle that he'd love to solve.

He smiled as he watched the kids take her hands and lead her in a dance around the fire which formed like a snake slithering between the flames and shadows.

He watched her listening to the women sing and blade with the youngsters.

He watched her chatting to the men, serious at first before they all broke into laughter.

Most importantly, he watched her start to smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Hiro decided to treat her and drove her to his special place by the mountain.

Once there he made her close her eyes.

He picked her up easily since she was much shorter then he was and much lighter, and carried her to his special spot in the cave where he had discovered the ruins to the creature that seemed similar to hers. He was sure she would appreciate it, as a child of the dirt and lover of the people of the land like he was.

Not long afterwards he put her down and few minutes later told her to open her eyes.

It was the worst mistake he ever made, as she let out a loud ear piercing scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bryan paused mid click on his shot, certain he had heard a scream. With quick reflexes he quickly grabbed his back-pack and hopped on his motorcycle to head towards the source. In this country with people far and few between, if someone needed help he might be the only one close enough to provide it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro didn't know what to do next.

He tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

She'd shut him out, starting to rock on her hunches.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me please!" she begged to no-one in particular.

"I won't, I promise Rory." He told her soothingly "But I have to get you out ok. I need you to come with me…" He put his hand on her shoulder.

His second mistake.

She started screaming again.

"DON'T HURT ME DON'T ME, DON'T LET THEM HURT ME TALA DON'T HURT ME!"

"JETSKI?"

Hiro turned away to look at the small light was shinning in the darkness from where the entrance should be.

"TALA!" She called back

"JETSKI COME HERE. COME TO THE LIGHT."

Obediently Rory stood up and walked towards the light. She fumbled her way in the darkness, focused on the light. Focused on Tala waiting for her, saving her from daddy's boys. Daddy's darkness.

Her face looked like it was smeared with a strange face-paint or grotesque make-up, since the dirt on her hands had mixed with her tears when she tried to wipe her face.

But Tala wouldn't care.

Tala was saving her. He had a light and came to save her like always.

"Nearly there Jetski." The light told her

Yes…nearly back in the light and open and safe with Tala… just Tala.

Once she could see the sun shining from the mouth of the cave she darted towards it, letting out a sob of relief once she was safe outside once more.

She heard the two men talking behind her. One angry and the other unsure and apologetic.

She turned happily but her face fell.

"Where's Tala?" She asked "He was just here."

Bryan hesitated "He had to go. He'll be back later."

Rory looked at their faces. Hiro's unsure face to Bryans' pissed off one.

Hiro full of dirt and Bryan…

"It wasn't him, was it?" Rory replied with a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey he just needed to go somewhere else. I'm sure there's a good reason." Hiro began.

"Your both bad liars. I can see the torch in Bryans' hand. And Tala wouldn't leave without checking I'm ok." She replied

"Listen Jet…Rory…He'll be back." Bryan said encouragingly.

"Nah it's ok. I can't expect him to run after me all the time. I mean," she gave something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob "He has a family now. Wife and kids. I'm just in his way. I'm…just always in the way. Even for Boris…"

"It's not like that. It's really not." Bryan hugged her. "It's not your fault. Tala did what he wanted to do because you made him stronger, that's all. Boris just messed us all up. We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…"

Suddenly he was holding her tighter and crying with her.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Rory. I'm so so sorry for hurting you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Bryan and Rory sat drinking coffee after boiling water on the campfire watching the lake as Hiro tried to fish for dinner.

"He didn't know, you know, about the dark thing." Bryan began as Hiro ended up in the water for the millionth time.

"I know." Rory replied calmly

"He means well." Bryan added

"I know."

"I think he likes you." Bryan mused.

Rory remained silent

"Do you like him?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. I never really liked anyone except Tala." Rory replied staring into the fire.

"You're allowed to like other people besides him you know." Bryan pointed out.

"I know. I just never had given it much thought. I don't…" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Don't what?"

"Don't know if I can feel safe with someone else." She continued.

"You could feel safe with me."

Rory looked at him in surprised. Bryan laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not coming on to you. I know what's good for me and I like breathing. But you can't hide from the world. Boris is gone. A lot of us from back then are gone. I've seen them drink themselves stupid or dope themselves up and waste themselves away. It's really pathetic. You survived. You, Tala, Kai, Spencer and me. We're the few that survived that place. Everyone talked the talk but sank with the ship you know. They were right when they said you weren't one of them, you were better. You didn't sink to the gutter like everyone else."

"This isn't making me feel better." Rory frowned

"It's not meant to make you feel better." Bryan replied " I'm just stating a fact. You want to feel better eat ice-cream and watch a comedy."

"Not even a romance?" Rory grinned

"Nah those are for chicks."

Rory sat up straight, putting emphasis on her assets. "Did you miss that part?"

"No," Bryan smirked "As nice as they are you don't count as a chick. Your one of the Boris Survivors. That's a league of its own. I think we have jackets."

"Ah." Rory laughed

"Now you get it." Byran sipped his coffee

"As long as no-one takes me for the butch chick."

"I've had people think I'm the girl guy." Bryan grinned "So don't worry. At least one of us will be the woman."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later Rory and Bryan went their separate ways, leaving Hiro behind at his dig site, waving unhappily goodbye to them as they left.

Rory went back home much happier and relaxed, unknowing that as soon as her bus was out of sight Bryan immediately reached for his cell phone.

He waited almost impatiently listening to the dial tone followed by ringing.

"Hello."

Bryan frowned, wondering if he had made a mistake with the numbers.

"Spencer? Where's Tala?"

"He's at the base and forgot his cell-phone here." Spencer replied "The Captain was playing the Barney song that's on his phone for Anya last night and when the men arrived looking for him on some emergency he rushed without it."

"Barney song?"

"Anya loves it. It grows on you. My little one likes teletubbies. I think Boris created them." Spencer remarked

Bryan smiled "Listen talking of Boris, may he rot, I ran into Rory."

"Rory?"

"She…wasn't doing so good. For some reason she thinks the Captain is married. Do you maybe know why?" Bryan frowned

Spencer sighed "The day Marie was born Rory was there. Boris was in the same hospital."

"Same hospital? You better get the priest to bless your little one to make sure she isn't a Boris recarnate."

"Funny, the Captain said the same thing. He ended up in the dog box for a month with Nikita." Spencer grinned. "Anyway when I took the little ones to see Marie and Rory was there by the baby ward. She was surprised to learn that the Captain had little ones but she was too upset to stay."

"Man how can they keep screwing this up." Bryan frowned "So now what? I think Hiro is interested in her."

"Let them be. Nikita is trying hard to get Tala to date a friend of her. Nice girl. Professor in history."

"Spencer I can't just leave it. This is a problem for me." Bryan's frown deepened "I don't want them with anyone else. They don't belong with anyone else. Those two being together are the only good that ever came out of that place and if I have to superglue them together I will. They're proof that being in that place didn't totally destroy us and turn us into monsters. Proof that there is still something human in us. Some sort of hope you know…"

"I know." Spencer replied darkly "It was the only reason I married Nikita in the first place. I was worried that…"

"You were too much of a monster?" Bryan growled "Why do you think I prefer doing what I do. At least with this job taking pictures for the world to see how it's killing itself I don't feel so bad about what I am. I get to see how real monsters act."

Spencer remained silent.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Taison and Sayuri had a small, quiet and intimate wedding ceremony which was far from what their friends and family would have suspected of them.

It didn't stop the presents from flowing in from well wishes and friends Taison had made while beyblading or from the people Sayuri knew from her recitals.

But it had been kept to family only.

They had both decided on it since it would be impossible to have everyone there. Of course this had been after Sayuri had talked Taison out of getting married in court so they could get married that very second.

She didn't mind the rush or not having a big wedding but she insisted on having white dress.

So two weeks later in a very empty look church, Hiro had been his best man, being there for one of his short visits and her grandfather had given her away.

The priests' wife had sniffed throughout the ceremony, standing in as a step in bridesmaid to hold Sayuri's flowers and fix her dress throughout the wedding.

It had even been her who had placed the flowers throughout the church to make it more festive.

A womans touch, she called it.

Gramps wished them both years of happiness.

And it was worth it Taison decided, seeing Sayuri looking radiant as she walked towards him in her wedding gown.

The feeling when he finally put the ring on her finger, making it official.

Immediately after they were announced husband and wife, after that first kiss, he picked her up and smartly carried her giggling and waving out of the church to the car waiting for them to everyone's amusement.

Taison was ready to start his Happily ever After.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The baby cried in protest. It was cold, hungry, tired and miserable. The birth had been long and the outside world sucked.

Despite her loud protesting outcries, her parents were laughing with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"She's beautiful Mariah. Just like you." Ray played with the little girls fingers "And she's strong."

"Listen to her. She'll scream the place down." Mariah remarked tiredly

"Yeah. I wonder where she gets that from." Ray grinned

"Hey." Mariah warned him teasingly

"She's so small." Ray continued to study his daughter in awe "She so strong but she's still so small."

"What are we going to call her?"

"Rin." Ray replied kissing Mariahs' forehead "After her beautiful mother."

"I'm hardly Beautiful now. I'm all messy and sweaty." Mariah replied

"You still look beautiful." Ray smiled, brushing her messed up hair from her forehead. "So what do you think Mrs Mariah Rin Kon? Shall we name your daughter after the most strongest, most beautiful woman I know? Maybe some of those strengths will rub off on her."

Mariah giggled.

"Fine by me. Then maybe she'll get some of yours strengths too Mr Ray Marrion Kon."

Ray made a face.

"You seriously want to use that?"

"You use mine, I'll use yours. Besides Marrion is a cute name." Mariah teased

"Yeah, on a girl." Ray pretended to be annoyed

"And your point?" Mariah grinned

Ray laughed

"Fine." Ray yielded good humorously "Welcome to the family Rin Marrion Kon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Rory sat on the ground and rubbed the back of her neck.

It was getting late and the training grounds were closed for the day.

The only reason she was still there was because she was waiting for Blade to finish up with her admin and had decided to use the spare time to get some personal training done.

Not that it was helping, Scorpio was being as un-co-operative as ever and had given her a new slash in the palm of her hand.

Yet she felt better. Ever since that trip with Hiro and bumping into Bryan she had felt more focused and recharged.

Rory grabbed the waterless hand-wash solution from the satchel around her and squirted some into her hand, scrunching her face slightly at the sting from the anti-sceptic on her cut.

Next she wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, leaving red streaks on the legs before checking her palm again.

Nah, it didn't need stitches. She's had deeper before.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Rory forced her muscles to relax, picking up her Zodia and squeezing it hard to focus on the feel of the metal digging into her flesh rather than on the bondage she was in.

She couldn't be afraid forever. She refused to be.

"I missed you Rory." Rex's whispered softly in her ear.

Irritated she frowned and pulled her arm forward enough to get a good distance to ram her elbow into his stomach. Surprised at the pain, he yelped and released her.

Rory quickly stood up and took a few steps away, glaring at him.

"What do you want Rex?"

"I already told you Rory, I missed you." He frowned, standing up "I don't like it when you leave. First Russia and then camping in China."

"Yeah well tough. Girls gotta see the world sometime." She smirked

"Then why don't you see it with me?" Rex inquired. "We could go to Paris or Venice. Maybe even make a sideway stop in Cairo for a

honeymoon."

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes to the skies. "No thanks Rex."

"Seriously Rory think about it, if you were my wife then you'll get to call the shots here and the whole BBA one day."

"I'll pass thanks." She turned to leave.

"It's a better offer then Tala could ever give you!" Rex shouted.

Rory halted, her grip tightened on her blade. She could feel the metal ridges slicing into her now, cutting into her palm again and re-opening the wound that had been there.

She could feel the warm slickness of her blood slipping down onto her blade as if it was oil.

Tala! The red-heard sprung to mind. The pain from losing him. Even if it was the right thing to let him go it still hurt.

Boris, the monster from her childhood that still managed to control her.

Her stupid blade that still didn't work.

_The results from the doctor after her visit..._

Boris's precious bastard boys!

Her built up anger, pain and frustration from over the years finally exploded.

She turned to face Rex, her narrowed eyes were blazing.

"Screw you Rex."

Instantly without thinking she released her blood covered blade, aiming for him.

Her whole body tense with fury.

Rex took a step back, fear gripped him and froze him to the spot as her Zodia flew straight towards him.

Out of no-where, another blade shot out and hit her blade.

Lee came running towards them reaching Rex easily with his cat-like speed. Lee's eyes narrowed as he straightened to face her, standing protectively in front of Rex.

He was taller and leaner then he used to be years ago back when he had still been on the White Tigers Team thanks to the growth spurt he gone through. Although he wasn't the tallest blader there, even Rory's growth spurt hadn't been kind enough to allow her to catch up to him and left her as one of the shortest Trainers on the grounds with even Michelle beating her in height.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lee growled at Rory as both blades spun between them like dancers trying to attack each other.

"I'm blading, duh." Rory hunched over slightly, preparing for the worst that this meeting would offer.

Her Zodia wanted blood.

She could feel it.

And she didn't care.

"He doesn't have a blade." Lee prepared his stance for battle. "That's not fair."

"It's not fair when I'm being treated like a brainless piece of meat all the time is it?" Rory hissed angrily.

Lee swore he heard the sound echoing from her blade.

He recalled the last time he had seen her Zodia in real battle. It had not been good.

"Tell you what Lee, be a good kitty and just get out of my way." Rory threw out her bloodied hand.

Her blade went crazy.

It tried to go for him.

Luckily his blade interceded and shot it off course again.

This was not good.

"Listen why don't we end this now," Lee suggested "And instead go do something constructive. Like try and find a way to beat up Taison. Or how about Tala?"

Lee wasn't sure if the screech came from her or her blade.

"This isn't always about Tala!" She roared.

"Then what is it?" Lee shot back.

"I will be stronger Lee. And you can't stop me." She stated simply. Coldly. Deadly.

She called up Scorpio before Lee even had a chance to summon his bit.

The giant scorpion stared at Lee and Rex.

"Rex, now is a good time to run." Lee growled at the man behind him.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, that thing nearly killed Rory last time she summoned it." Lee turned and pushed Rex, forcing him to run "Now MOVE!"

Rex started to run as if his life depended on it but Scorpio went after him.

It's giant claws lifted before ramming down to pin Rex into the ground.

Lee smelt fresh blood and instantly knew Rex had been cut.

"Last chance to walk away Lee." Rory whispered coldly.

"No." Lee refused.

"Too bad. You were one of the decent ones. It'll be a shame to have to hurt you." She replied coldly.

Lee growled once more before grabbing his spinning blade off the ground and re-launching it straight at Rory.

He's hate himself for hurting her but he needed to protect Rex and himself!

"Galeon!" He called out, summoning his bit-beast.

The black lion appeared.

Scorpio turned and with that sick vibrating hiss attacked him, his sting aiming straight towards the lion.

Galeon tried to electrify it with one of its lightening attacks.

For a moment Scorpio didn't move and the blade seemed to be slowing down.

Suddenly it began to speed up as the giant Scorpion opened its small eyes and hissed once more.

"Scorpio stop playing." Rory told the blade coldly.

_Playing?_

Lee felt himself grow cold with fear.

The Scorpio vibrated that sound again before launching its pincher straight past Galeon...and pinning Lee down.

Lee could feel his heart beating from fear.

He could feel the pain from the cuts the creatures claws were making as it sadistically slowly sank them deeper and deeper into him.

He could smell he's own blood.

He was going to die.

He watched his blade stop spinning.

He watched as Rory went to pick it up before walking towards him.

"Are you happy Lee?" She asked in an emotionless but vibrating voice that seemed to run through the creature holding him. "You finally battled me."

"Yeah, I go where others fear to tread." Lee managed to smirk.

"Don't worry there will be others following shortly." Rory calmly placed his blade in his pocket.

"But I'll still be the braver one of all." Lee grinned trying to ignore the taste of metallic in his mouth "Will you tell Michelle? And tell her that I love her. That I always will."

Rory looked confused.

The creature stopped trying to make Lee part of the ground.

They were both looking at him.

"Tell her that I would have been honoured to have fathered her kids." He continued

Scorpio growled angrily.

"And I want her to always be happy, no matter what."

Lee cried out as the creature dug in him again.

"Scorpio...bugger off." Rory's ordered suddenly

Suddenly the claws were gone.

Lee found he could breathe again. Painfully but he could do it.

He clutched his bleeding side as he sat up before looking at Rory.

She was watching her blade spin.

Carefully he stood up and went to place a hand on her shoulder.

The action startled her.

Once she stopped watching her blade it toppled over.

"Hey are you okay?" Lee asked

"I have a headache." Rory muttered "Flip Lee you're bleeding everywhere!"

"Yeah well..." Lee tried to chuckle but already could feel the pain settling in.

He allowed himself to succumb to it and pass out as Rory quickly grabbed her cell to call the ambulance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rory went to check on him when they finally allowed visitors into his room at the hospital.

He and Rex both had similar cuts although Lee was the only one that had ended up with broken ribs.

Now that he wasn't staring at the wrong end of the creature he had to admit he was impressed.

Rory on the other hand, wasn't.

"I put in my resignation form." She told him as she sat with her arms on her knees and her feet on the chair of the visitors chair.

She didn't look comfortable at all and constantly moved about uneasy, however he knew how much effort had gone into her visit since she hated hospitals so he was touched.

He didn't like them much either. The drip was killing him.

"People battle all the time." Lee poked at the bag attached to his drip in annoyance "And sometimes they get hurt. You know that. It happens. It's no reason to leave."

"I know Lee but..."

"No buts." He glared at her. "I'm not mad Rory. Now that I faced your Scorpio I see I have alot of training to do still if I'm ever going to beat you. There's no point running away from it. It would have been a sweet battle if I'd been watching it."

"That's what bothers me." Rory frowned "It's how I battled with Scorpio."

"What do you mean?"

"Lee, I could never summon him probably before. That night it was like I wasn't in control, Scorpio was.

Lee frowned "Is that even possible? I know your supposed to be in tune with your bit-beast but having it control you sounds too far fetched."

"I know it does." Rory ran her hand through her hair in frustration "Which makes it hard to explain to anyone else. I don't even know if I'm explaining it right but...I remember feeling it's feelings. That we wanted to kill you guys and I didn't care. I was stuck in some black hole that ran on and on with all that bad stuff that had happened to me and it was feeding of it and ...and well kinda like numbing the pain and made me feel safe and good and I didn't want to let go."

"Like a drug to get you to stay in that state?" Lee suggested

"something like that yeah. It was weird." Rory agreed "Which I don't think is something that should have happened so I want to go talk to my old master about and see what he thinks."

Lee nodded "Good idea. Maybe he had the same problem with Scorpio so its nothing to worry about. I still don't see why you should quit."

"Because I don't know how long I'm going to be since I have to go make to Russia." She made a face

"Are you SERIOUS!" Lee shot forward then winced as the movement affected his bandaged ribs and the drip in his arm making it sting more.

"I'm afraid so. And if I have to start training under him again who knows how long it'll be before I get back so it's best if my spot isn't held for me."

"Ah no man. Now I'm gonna be stuck with a newbie." Lee sulked

"Hey I have to go to Russia. We can switch you know I really don't mind." Rory folded her arms "The other thing is I'm not sure if he can help me with Scorpio. He never mastered that part."

"Excuse me?"

"The Zodia is divided into its' twelve personalities." Rory began "So far no-one in his family ever mastered them all. He only managed Gemini." Her face lit up "Now that one I would love to master one day. It would be a perfect training tool."

"Dare I ask?"

"Gemini imitates its opponents blade." Rory smiled "And it has a special attack that kinda doubles itself so you think one of the blades and bits are an illusion but will still attack and defend according to the real thing."

Lee looked shocked "That's amazing!"

"I know right! Just think how awesome it would be to use stuff like that for our advance team training." Rory's smile disappeared "But I never mastered it. I was always told we get what we need out of the Zodia so the fact I mastered Libra and Virgo is amazing. Usually everyone along my masters' family line only managed two at the most if they were very lucky."

"Wait, if it's a family bit then why did he give it to you?" Lee asked

"Because it responded well to me and he didn't plan on having kids and he needed to pass it on one day." Rory replied "According to my master the Zodia holders are its guardians. It only lends us its abilities while its in our possession. However it chooses us until it finds the one to unlock all the abilities."

"That's some story."

Rory shrugged "It's one of those legends you know. I'm guessing whoever this great keeper of the Zodia is has to be a schizo if they're gonna be compatible with all its personalities. I'm just lucky to have it for now."

Lee couldn't help himself.

He burst out laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee finally came out of hospital a few days later and was able to be present at the trainers meeting that Mr. Dickenson was holding.

"And lastly," The elderly man continued "As you all know Rory will be leaving us soon so we will be looking for a replacement to take over her advance classes. Please let anyone that you think would be a suitable candidate speak to Alex as soon as possible. In the meanwhile Alex will be taking over her classes once he has finished filling in for Lee."

Rex looked shocked.

"Rory is leaving?"

"Indeed." replied "At the end of the month."

At the look of everyone's faces they had already been aware of this fact and only Rex had been left in the dark.

He shook angrily "But why? It was an accident! She didn't mean to hurt us. You can't fire her because her blade slipped."

"Her blade didn't slip Rex." Lee growled "Rory is too pro to let that happen."

"Oh shut up." Rex yelled "You don't even know what pro is Lee. You probably just told everyone she wacked you with her blade because you know she's better then you."

"Excuse me? I saved your life you ungrateful little..."Lee growled

"That's ENOUGH!" Rory stood up angrily, walked over to Rex and pulled him out the door by the scruff of his collar "Excuse us for a minute."

Rory slammed the door behind them, leaving the others staring at the closed door.

Alex whistled.

"I'm glad I'm not Rex right now." He muttered, shuffling his agenda papers.

"You can't go Rory." Rex whined "It's not fair because Lee told some story."

"Shut up Rex." Rory replied dangerously "For starters I'm not being fired. I resigned to go back to Russia for personal reasons."

"WHAT! You can't!"

"I can. I'm allowed to. Also you have just managed to piss off one of your top bladers here who was amongst the team champions back when the BBA first started with doing team battles and someone who I hand-picked to train the classes with me and who managed to save your butt and survive my blade so you're not doing very well here." She pointed out "Another thing, your taking over the BBA one day, try and actually appreciate it."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking offended.

"I mean stop acting like a spoiled brat that wants everything when you don't know what's going on. You never even bladed before so how can you tell who is more powerful amongst us? You don't have the spirit of the game but you expect us to respect you like your one of us. You're nothing more than a warp-minded money-bag. You'll never be one of us until you actually try instead of thinking your better than us."

Rex straightened "Is that all I am to you?"

"Yes Rex. Your nothing more then the would be backer because you don't care about being anything else." Rory growled "Seriously get over your obsession with me please. I can't be your little Russian Princess. I love Tala. We go too far back for me to just stop."

"So that's why you're going back. To your precious Tala." Rex hissed

"No, I'm going back to find out what's wrong with my beyblade and if I explain it, you wouldn't understand because you don't blade." She informed him "So stop being such an ass about it."

She stuck her hand in her pocket and withdrew and round metallic blade and pressed it into his hand.

"It's a bit beat up but maybe it will help you understand if you give it a try." She began "And stop being such an easy target for an attack."

"It's ...a blade..." He stared at the scratched and slightly damaged blade, noting one of the sides where broken.

"It was my first one." Rory told him. "I had it for years until I got Zodia. It's what I learned to blade on so it's kinda worn but it was great for beginning with and easy to modify if you want to learn to play."

"You're giving this...to me?"

"You need to learn sometime Rex. Michelle's a good teacher although she might not be willing to teach you since you did diss her fiancé back there. Maybe one-day if you get to advance I might battle you, though you'll have to learn how to spin the thing first." Rory smirked "I'll still kick your butt though."

"No ways." Rex closed his hand around the metal "I'll beat you. And when I do then you have to come back."

"Hardley." Rory's eyes narrowed "I don't come back for anyone Rex so grow up now."

Rory turned and walked away ignoring his protests.

She couldn't stand and argue with him. She had given him the blade out of guilt for attacking him when he wouldn't have been able to defend himself. Now the rest was up to him. She on the other hand still had a lot that needed packing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Kai calmly placed his pen back into his pocket once he finished signing the document, ignoring everyone that was watching him.

Ignoring the angry woman that was on the verge of hysterics in the corner.

Of course Kai had signed many documents in the past but these would be the most important that he would ever sign in his life.

His divorce papers.

Papers that gave him custody over their year old son Gou.

Papers that entitled his ex to only a percentage every month but that had been a generous gesture as they had an apnuptial contract before they married.

Papers that proved the game was over.

He had won.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Rory had finished grabbing her stuff off the airport carousel and turned to try and fight her way through the hordes of people around her.

She hated crowds. Hated the way they pressed against you and took away your small piece of freedom.

For a moment she thought she heard her name.

She looked up frowning as she listened, checking to be sure amongst the noise level at the airport.

When she heard it again she tried to see if she could locate who was calling her.

She froze when she spotted the tall man in the decorated army uniform, smiling and waving in her direction.

Looking just as he did the last time she had seen him.

Her Master was here in person.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasha chuckled as Rory wolfed down another sandwich.

He could have organized someone to pick her up but decided to do it himself.

After all he had been waiting for this visit for nearly four or so years. It was best to get it over.

"I was surprised that you were coming back." He smiled. "I thought you were leaving for good."

"Apparently there is no such thing as for good in my life." Rory replied as she licked her fingers.

She hadn't realized that she had been so hungry. Then again the time zone might be messing her up.

She picked up the can of Cold-drink, opened it and began to take deep gulps of the beverage.

Sasha waited for her to finish, humming along to the song that played over the car's radio.

When she was done she looked at him.

He really was still the same.

He had thrown his hat onto the back seat when they had climbed into the vehicle and now his waist-length blue hair flew freely down his back.

He had a long scar that ran across his right eye thanks to a training accident with Zodia in his youth which had left the orb blind and a paler green then his left one. Still his eyes were crinkled up in merriment and he was smiling as his fingers tapped in tune on the steering wheel.

Sometimes Rory got the feeling that he should have been younger than her instead of twenty years older. He was one of those people that seemed too peppy all the time.

"So…" Rory hunched into her seat "I wanted to talk to you about I problem I was having…"

"Oh I know all about it." He smiled in amusement.

Rory frowned "You do?"

"Oh yes." He nodded sagely. "I have my ways and I must say although your pretty I want to split and see other people. You had someone else didn't you? Some boy you liked? Tola? Taka? Jeremy-something?"

Rory looked at him in disbelief as he continued "I know, I know. It's cliché but it's not you, it's me. I'm against this really. I mean it makes me look like a child molester or something with you being so young…"

"What are you talking about?" Rory frowned

He glanced at her. "You're here about the marriage right?"

"What marriage? Zodia nearly made me kill someone. I'm here about that."

Sasha blinked. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ok, what's so funny?"

"You really don't know." He smiled broadly "All these years I practiced what to say because I knew you'd be out for blood and now that you're here you don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

"That I am married to Rory Balkov, daughter of Boris Balkov." He grinned "As according to our Home Affairs Department."

Rory 's eyes widened.

Next she let out a loud frustrated scream.

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Gou broke away from his nanny and running towards the taller man.

Kai's glare soften slightly as he bent to pick his son up.

"Da…" Gou grinned, wrapping his small chubby arms around his fathers' face in a hug.

"We went to the park opposite Sir." The nanny began "Gou wanted to see the children Beyblading."

Gou nodded after releasing his dad. "Monta big."

Kai nodded before handing him back to the care-taker.

"Be a good boy Gou. I need to make a call then I'll teach you how to play with the monsters." He told his son.

The boys face lit up.

The nanny smiled. "Let's go have a snack then Gou. Do you want milk and cookies?"

Gou bounced happily as she took him to his playroom to wait for his father to finish up downstairs in his private study.

Kai sat for a long time holding his blade between his fingers, trying to recall the passion he held for the game.

Wondering when over the years had he lost it.

Somewhere between meetings and papers, parties and gallery openings.

Somewhere…Somehow…he had lost who he was.

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Tala was not amused as he picked up his cell.

"Hi Tala." Taisons cheery voice came over the line.

"Taison why are you calling?" Tala glared, not caring that the other blader was too far away and wouldn't see it.

"Oh, I just thought I'd call…"

"You woke me up Taison." Tala's eyes narrowed "It's the middle of the night. I have work tomorrow. I told you before not to just call."

"I know." Taison's voice vibrated with hidden excitement. "But I wanted to wish you congrates on the wedding."

"Wedding? What have you been smoking Taison? I'm not married."

"What? Are you sure cause I'm sure I heard Blade tell Lee that Rory was married and you're the only guy she'd ever marry right." Taison sounded confused.

"Apparently not." Tala growled

"Ooooh-kay. Um…" Taison wasn't sure what to say next.

Tala sighed.

So Rory had married someone. Then there was a reason she had wanted to break up with him. She had found someone else she was comfortable with. Someone else she trusted to touch her when she couldn't stand physical contact.

"Say Tala…"

"Taison I'm hanging up and going back to bed." Tala replied as calm as he could "If you have to call then do it when I'm awake."

"Yeah sure. You bet…Um when will that be?"

"Night Taison." Tala hung up with ought waiting for the other Bladers response.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tala was not in a good mood.

He sat at his desk attempting to fill out his paperwork but Taisons' call had left him tossing and turning until his alarm had gone off and he had to get up and start the day.

He could handle being tired. He had mastered pulling off all nighters years ago plus having kids that couldn't sleep through the night meant you didn't either.

He just couldn't believe Rory had gotten married.

Yes he rarely heard from her at all these days but then again he hardly heard from anyone except Spencer who he saw basically every night.

Maybe he wasn't coping as well as he thought he was as a single dad if he was losing everyone around him.

No, he had just lost Rory. And she had left him. She hadn't even bothered returning his calls…

Tala's door opened.

He glared as he looked up, wanting to inform who-ever it was to leave.

Instead he quickly stood to attention as the higher ranking Brigadier entered the office with a laid back smile.

"Good day Sergeant Ivanov, I'm not Imposing am I?" Brigadier Belarus queried

"Not at all sir." Tala replied quickly finishing his salute "How can I help?"

"May I?" The man inquired motioning at the seat before Tala's desk.

"Be my guest." Tala waited for the blue-haired brigadier to sit before taking a seat himself.

The Brigadier was a legend in the army. Especially with his scar.

There were rumors in the barracks about how he had received it.

Some said it was from a duel which he won fighting over some married woman who was his lover back when he was stationed in England.

Some swore it was a war wound from the fight in India.

Another group proclaimed it was when he managed to save the royal family from some other small back-ward country from their rebelling people and had refused their daughter as payment for their lives.

A handful suggested it was from his time in the desert when he had been the sole survivor after his party had been attacked by the desert hordes and he had wandered the dry lands for days until finding allies and coming home.

And here he was in Tala's office.

"The other Generals and I have taken a great interest in you Sergeant." The Brigadier smiled

"Why?" Tala frowned, confused for a moment as he tried to recall what he had done to attract anyone's attention to him.

"For many reasons but mostly because the word is you will be promoted to the rank of Captain." Belarus's smile broadened at Tala's shocked face "The youngest ever I believe. I had the good fortune to come tell you."

"Captain?!" Tala repeated.

The Brigadier nodded.

"That's right. So you know the drill. Formal dinner. New title plate for your door and desk, more paperwork, more responsibilities, more trouble for you to be in." The Brigadier glanced over Tala's desk and causally picked up the picture frame resting there that held a picture of Nikkie and Anya. He studied it carefully before finally asking. "Are these two yours?"

"Yes Sir. Nicolia and Anya." Tala answered with a hint of pride.

"Sounds very Romonoff. Nicolia and Anastasia."

"I suppose. Their mom named them." Tala replied "So I wouldn't know."

"Ah yes. Woman." The Brigadier smiled gently as he placed the frame back on the desk. "Such angels until they grow older."

"Sir?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just at odds with the missus at the moment. You know how it is."

"No sir, I never married." Tala responded

"Ah. Well it's difficult being a single parent. And just when you think your child is all grown up and left you they come back and empty your fridge." The Brigadier chuckled, taking one last glance at Tala's picture before he stood up and smiled as Tala stood too "If you need any advice or help please don't hesitate to call Captain. I know from experience a few things about single parenting. Still I can honestly say it's worth it in the end."

Tala nodded. "Thank you Sir."

Brigadier Belarus nodded back before exiting, humming along to some tune in his head and exchanging greetings with everyone he came across as he went to his office.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mad Announcment time *Clears throat* My nephew was born on Wednesday evening :D and hopefully he and sis are coming home today from Hospital. Let the spoiling begin hehe. XD**

-Touch wood it looks like I'll get a chance to upload again during the next three weekends so enjoy. :)

P.S Ranger - I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. It always makes my day hearing from you :)

* * *

Rory looked down at the food the waiter had brought her and wished she hadn't agreed to have lunch with Rom.

Her whole body was stiff from a combination of the cold weather and her practice earlier on with Zodia.

She had only been there a few weeks but adjusting was slow.

"Please go talk to Kai for me." Her half-brother looked at her for the umpteenth time with pleading eyes. "Seriously he freaks me out."

Rory's eyes narrowed "Rom you share the Biovolt partnership with him, not me. Seriously stop being a wuss and just walk in there and talk with him about this."

"But you know him."

"And it's you company. What's your point?" She tried the soup then scrunched her face before reaching for the pepper mill and adding loads of pepper to the hot liquid.

"Do this as a favour for me."

"No." Rory tried her soup again then nodded, deciding that it was perfect. She began to eat half-listening to her brothers' cries.

"Not fair." Rom protested "Kai's scary."

"So is the business world. Running with the big boys does that to you."

Rom glared at her in a childish sulk. "Fine. But business wise no-one take me seriously yet and have you thought of making the abbey into a hotel…you know since you have no job it would be a great source of income for you."

Rory rolled her eyes sky-wards. Again with this for the millionth time.

Everyone was trying to get their hands on the building like it was prime property.

Sasha had suggested selling it to the army for training purposes. Mr. D wanted to use it for a new Beyblade training centre. Kai wanted it for who knows what. Rom was always giving suggestions like how it would be the perfect place for his company's new offices. Seriously was he following her footsteps and skipping colleague because that would spike Boris in his non-existing heart that his only son wanted to be like her.

"I already told you what I'm doing with it Rom." She frowned "Besides unless I crack open that fund you set up for me how am I supposed to make the renovations for a hotel?"

"I told you if you needed cash then ask. I don't mind taking care of you. If you want to splash out on that place then I'll write the check but you have to do something. I walked by the other day and I'm sure I saw movement there. I think some of the homeless guys are moving in. No one pays attention to private signs these days."

"Oh…." Rory suddenly looked thoughtful

"Oh what?"

"I'm just plotting…" Rory sat back in her seat and looked towards the building in question. "Alright if I agree to fixing it up, we do it on my terms."

"Sure." Rom brightened "What are you thinking?"

"It would be great for kids to live in." Rory gave a huge smile. "Like a foster home or something for neglected and abused kids!"

"Are you serious?" Rom frowned

"Totally. It would be awesome! I can change it into something I won't hate "Somewhere kids can go, where they can be safe." Rory decided

"It sounds . Fine I'll sponsor it for you but in return please go speak to Kai for me? Pretty Please?"Rom begged.

Rory laughed. It was the first time in days so felt really good.

"Fine sissy, I'll talk to him. But then you better be adding me to your company's payroll for this too. I'm not representing you all the time and not getting anything out of it." She grinned

"Deal, as long as I don't have to give you a company car." Rom laughed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rory went to see Kai the next day. He looked at her inquiringly.

"Yes I'm here representing Rom and No I'm not selling my building." She stated upon entering.

"Rom warned me you were coming." Kai nodded "He's supposed to sign some papers for me."

"I'll take it to him for you then." Rory took the papers form Kai "And tell him you send your love right?"

Kai's raised eyebrow clearly indicated he was far from amused.

"Is Rom still messing with his side project?" Kai asked

"SummerWay? Yeah. Seems to be doing nicely although I won't admit it to him. I don't want him to get to soft." Rory replied "But I am impressed that he and his pc friends managed to design the programme they're using back while they're still in school."

"It's a good training programme." Kai agreed "We almost bought the rights it for almost nothing but then Boris died and Rom decided not to sell and keep it to start their own thing."

"Hard luck." Rory suddenly frowned "By the way, can you give me some advice on something."

"Hn."

"I'm trying to get divorced." Rory began "Or prove I wasn't married in the first place…It's a stupid mix up but I need advice how I'm supposed to do this and…well you're divorced right. Know any good lawyers?"

"Know any property for sale." Kai smirked

"No and no again." Rory rolled her eyes to the sky. "I decided to turn it into a safe place for abused and abandoned kids."

"Why?" Kai frowned

"Why not?"

"No Why do you even care? Sell it then it's not your problem." His frown deepened

"Because like it or not Kai we all went through some seriously messed up stuff back there and it's time to fix it and pay the dues." Rory straightened "Better a safe house for kids that are messed up like we were then making it into something to mess them up even more."

"You're crazy."

"No DUH! Boris's daughter. Righting wrongs, paying dues. Already explained this." Rory shook her head "Forget it, it's nothing to do with you anyway."

Kai was silent for a moment before he nodded.

He grabbed a pen , then made a note on his expensive looking stationary pad.

He tore the page out, then handed it to her.

"This is the name and number of my legal representative. He handed my divorce." Kai began "I'll let him know I sent you."

"Thanks Kai." Rory took the page and smiled as she glanced at the information.

"He should also be able to help organize permits and information you need for this project." Kai folded his arms. "Don't worry about legal fees. Count this as part of Biovolts sponsorship."

Rory's head shot up to look at Kai. "What sponsorship?"

"The sponsorship we'll be giving you for your project." Kai smirked "After all it's like you said, we're just paying our dues."

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Rai? Rin? I'm home." Mariah called out entering her home after spending a long day enduring council meetings.

It wasn't easy being the leader of the tribe.

She hated the meetings. She found them boring and nearly fell asleep through them.

Thankfully she had been blessed with a man like Rai.

When she came home and complained of the waste of time the meetings were, he would sit back and explain the purpose of them.

Through Rai, she had changed much of her outlook to her task as leader.

She could never take the place of her brother, the idiot that had left her for the sake of his heart that she still adored.

But she had to do her best to take care and nurture their village, as herself.

She finally found Rai, both fast asleep on the main bed with Rin tucked in next to him gripping on her fathers' long plait and sucking contentedly on the edge of it.

The scene melted Mariah's heart.

Rai had taken over training the young kittens in their clan, becoming a hero in the younger generations' eyes.

What would they think if they saw how he melted in his daughters hands?

How he loved teasing Rin into tracking him by waving his hair infront of her then pulling it away before she could grab it. How he tickled her nose, rubbed her belly and scratched her ears.

How this great hero could cuddle Rin all day and watch her play and slobber on his hair without so much as a protest.

Mariah smiled and covered them both with a blanket, kissing them both on the forehead.

Her loving hero and her miracle child.

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Rory lay on the wooden floor in a t-shirt and jeans ignoring the cold and listening to music from Peter and the wolf while taking five from her training. At Sashas' suggestion she was attempting to train with a new part of the Zodia that would be more compatible with her.

It had been a huge blow to let go of Scorpio. All those years of training wasted.

But Sasha had made it very clear if it was acting negatively then it was the one she shouldn't use, especially since Scorpio was one of the most powerful parts of Zodia but acted with force and rage. It needed someone with more positive feelings to counter its own for balance and to control that particular personality. All Zodia had done that night was take the rage in her and fed on it, adding it to his own rage and becoming more wild and untamable.

Which meant all those years she had tried to tame him were wasted and she had to start from scratch with something new.

The string quartet began to play, indicating Peter appearing in the story. Bright, happy Peter hunting for the wolf.

She opened her eyes and discovered green ones, one paler then the other staring down at her.

Startled she removed the earplugs to her ipod before sitting up as Sasha moved away from looming over her like a gargoyle.

"What are you doing here?" She queried.

"I live here. "Sasha reminded her

"I know but why are you back so early."

"Actually I'm late. " He replied "Why are you sitting out here without a jacket. Are you trying to get sick on me?"

Rory sighed "I got too hot and took it off. It was just for a little while as I was training."

"And whistling Peter's tune."

"Tell anyone and you're a dead man." She replied

A light smile touched his face before disappearing again. He picked her up by her arm and pulled her into the house that had been in his family for generations. It was tall and well built with a big garden and plenty of room for privacy, more in the style of a cold brick compound then a genteel garden. Going back for Generations his family had always trained in some form from birth, be it swords or guns. For the revolution or to defend the royals. For the army or the air force. For Generations his family had always had Zodia with them until it had chosen Rory as its next caretaker.

"You still need a jacket." He told the younger girl "Sick girls aren't any fun."

"As to sick teachers. Or is that sick minded teachers?" She growled pulling her arm away, picking her jacket up and throwing it on before reclaiming her blade from the ground.

"Actually I'm your husband so it doesn't matter does it." He grinned before sticking his hand out to point to the house "Now march."

"Say speaking of that, I spoke to Kai today. He's letting me use his lawyer to look into this marriage problem since Home Affairs is refusing to help." Rory suddenly perked up "So hopefully we'll be able to get divorced or get our papers cleared or something soon."

"Gee and here I thought I could have a hot young wife a little younger." Sasha pretended to be disappointed "Well I guess this is good news for me, now maybe I can find someone younger. Maybe American."

"What is it with you men and American chicks?" Rory asked annoyed

"They look sexy with a tan." Sasha winked. "Now inside and in a bath and put something warm on. I'll make some of my special Goulash for dinner. That should knock the cold out of both of us."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rory felt sick when she woke up.  
Taking a deep breath she climbed out of bed and stretched as she walked to the bathroom wearing nothing more then a t-shirt and boxers.  
She needed coffee. She needed it soooo badly to wake up properly.  
That was the problem with having a cold, it always made her feel more tired than she should be. She was one of those people that could handle anything you threw at them but fell apart when they got sick.  
Stupid cold.  
Stupid meeting with lawyers.  
Stupid Home Affairs messing with her papers.  
stupid stupid stupid!  
She felt like dying. Like crawling back into bed and laying there until her stuffed up head did her in.  
Gee that would look so good on the headstone. -here lies Rory, the cold got to her.  
She slowly brushed her teeth and examined the grey bags under her eyes that made her think of a druggie.  
Only drugs she had touched recently was med-lemon in Sasha special home remedy. At least she hoped that was all he was throwing in to dose her. She knew it also had honey and ginger and vodka in there too but that was just to knock you out since you were supposed to down a cup of the mixture after it had been warmed up.  
Rory ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to brush it before she picked up the brush and ran it through to neaten it.  
The thought of breakfast made her sick so she'd skip that. Hopefully Sasha was already gone to work so he wouldn't try and feed her.  
She had to get back to government offices and find out how far they were in sorting out this story about her and Sasha being married.  
Seriously it was rubbish! How in the world did they even get her listed under Boris's name? She had been born a bastard, a child of a love affair that had died so she had never inherited his last name as her folks had never married. She hadn't really cared since having her mom's maiden name meant keeping a piece of her mom. Her mother had done her best, fighting to get Boris to acknowledge his daughter, even if they were no longer lovers. Rory would have preferred if her mother hadn't. There had been very few times she had seen her father during the last while before her mom had died but those rare few times he had arrived to see the family he neglected had ended in fights with her mother screaming of his neglect to his child and Rory hoping he wouldn't come again since he scared her. But the registration dept had given her ID despite listing her with the wrong surname for the marriage. That would explain why she never picked it up before since she never used her father's last name.  
But not why someone had registered her married under it.  
The only possible explanation she could think of was Boris had paid someone to allow it to slip through so she would be Sasha's responsibility and not his. Unfortuanaltly she couldn't prove it but that was the best idea she had on this.  
Even thinking about it hurt her head. Sorting this mess out was a nightmare.

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Tala woke up to a horrific scream.

The kind of scream that makes you jump out of bed and instantly run to the source because something is really really wrong because it was followed by lots of cries.

He was met in the hallway by Anya crashing into him.

"Wuffles dead!" She bawled in her semi baby language.

It took him a moment to register what she was trying to tell him.

Wuffles...dead...

It was only when Nikki, looking very teary eyed, appeared carrying the fishbowl with the gold-fish floating upside down did it hit him what was going on.

"Maybe...maybe his sleeping?" Nikki suggested in a broken voice.

Tala checked the fish and confirmed it was dead.

Next he sighed then sat down, leaning his back against the wall as he pulled both kids against him. He wasn't sure how to do this. He never had a pet before picking that up to get the kids out of the pet store the other day.

"See...everyone dies." He began "But what's important is that you remember how happy you were with them before they were dead."

"Is that why you keep mama's picture on the wall?" Nikki asked "So we can remember her when she was alive and made us happy?"  
Tala nodded "People are special. And goldfish." He added quickly "Without them life would be boring and mean. So when special people and Goldfish come into your life it's like a rainbow in the sky. They sometimes stay for a long time and sometimes only a short time but they make you smile and feel happy after a scary rain-storm . So whenever you're scared just remember there's a rainbow person still coming so just smile ok?"

Nikki and Anya nodded.

Tala squeezed them before taking the fishbowl.

"Let's go bury Wuffles. I'm sure Mrs Donger downstairs won't mind if we use her garden."

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Hilary grumbled against Murphy.

She had been stuck in traffic which made her late for the airport, broke her heel, and now some little brat just spilled his blue milkshake on her new (NEW! She just bought it two days AGO!) white shirt.

While she tried to clean the wet blue blobbery smear with a tissue she had in her bag, she didn't notice the people moving around her.

She did notice that camera flash going off though.

Her head shot up immediately, her face going bright red as she began scanning the crowd for the culprit.

Then she spotted him.

Instantly she was hit by brief memories. Very brief since she never spent much time with Bryan as she had with his fellow country-man Kai.

Still she recalled enough to notice the change from when they had last met.

That he was taller, leaner, a body in shape from use every day and not forced from steroids or a gym.

He walked towards her with movements like a cat. Like someone comfortable with his surroundings even if he didn't belong there.

His hair was tied up in a small but untidy ponytail, part of it fell in his face over his eyes.

His face had days worth of stubble.

His wore a dark shirt with a yellow smiley face with a corner tucked out of his torn jeans that had once been a good pair of Levis.

His Takkies were a cheap black pair that looked horribly tattered.

On his shoulder was one single rucksack.

Around his neck hung the offensive camera.

He's head tilted as he looked at her.

Red faced, white shirt with a blue milkshake stain, Black shirt, stockings and black platforms.

"You look cute Hilary." He remarked with a wicked grin.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They stopped on the way to his hotel for lunch and chatted.

Hilary was amazed at all the places he had been.

She was also amazed that he of all people had ended up to be such a well known photographer. It was far from the type of thing you would have expected from a Demolition Boy.

"As I recall you always followed Kai around like a little puppy." Bryan teased

"As I recall didn't you follow Tala around like a puppy too. Arf Arf." She replied.

He laughed.

"Same old Hilary. So why are you here? And how did you end up working for a magazine company of all things?"

So Hilary told him.

How she left with her dad. How she had planned on going back. How in the end it never happened. How she had taken the job to finance her teaching studies but hadn't found anything in that field afterwards.

How in the end it hadn't been worth looking back.

"Quit." Bryan finally told her.

"WHAT!"

"The job is killing you. You're losing the spunk and fire you always had. Ditch it and find something else." He told her between bites of pizza.

"Hey new jobs don't fall from the sky you know."

"So? Then dump it and come with me to Japan. The D has turned a whole island into a BeyBlade recreational training camp."

"WHAAAAT!" Hilary's mouth hung open at the news.

"Still very hush hush. Only a few people know about it and I was asked to be official photographer. Plus I'll be amongst the first to try the new stadiums out which will be sweet."

"Great. But where will that leave me?" She asked

Bryan shrugged.

"Where do you want it to leave you? You can try for a training position there or just enjoy being on a holiday which I'm guessing you need."

Hilary thought about it for a moment.

"I must be crazy but ok. But if anything goes wrong I'm kicking your butt."

Bryan grinned

"If you can catch me." He agreed

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Tala had given in.

Not too graciously but that wasn't his problem.

His problem was the model-skinny professor, who was boring him with historical facts, sitting opposite him at the table in a restaurant that he knew was a ridicules place to come to if you were used to pub food or places that catered for kids and family meal.

A finer diner was not him.

But hearing your date order a salad instead of something that was covered in sauce that would end up on clothes that would need to be washed afterwards…didn't count much as a meal in his books. Strange how kids changed your perspective.

He would give anything to be with them at the pub eating one of Nikita's stews instead of stuck here.

Gulping his drink down and ordering another, he prepared for a long night of boredom.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After what felt like forever, Tala managed to ditch his date and go down to the pub.

On the way he turned his face to look at the supposed scenic view that featured the old monastery, looming darkly amongst the white snowy background.

A relic from a bad nightmare that continued to haunt him, teasing him like a bad memory on the edge of his mind.

No-one knew anything officially what was being done to the place.

Even when Tala had angrily gone to Kai's Offices to ask him what he thought he was doing but had been denied access by the well-trained receptionist who had a hundred reasons why he couldn't go through.

In Tala's opinion the place should be left to decay or burnt or destroyed. Not prettied up for the next generation of destroyed lives.

He shoved his hands deeper into his coat and walked away, taking about twenty minutes before he finally reached Spencers place.

He entered, shaking the cold off as the heat from the fire that heated up the place and the clinking of glasses followed by celebrating cheers hit him.

With a brief glance at the crowd standing watching the tv, Tala realized that thanks to his date he was missing his team play in the big Ice-hockey championship.

And by the looks of it, they seemed to be losing.

Just another thing to piss him off further tonight.

Spencer gave a half smile when he spotted the red-head and immediately began pouring him a shot.

"How was the date?"

"Horrible. I would rather have spent three weeks training with Boris then go out with her again." Tala replied

Spencer whistled "That bad?"

Tala downed the shot. "How were the kids? Any problems?"

"Nah. Although Nikita thinks Anya might have a fever but when I checked she was fine." Spencer replied.

Tala nodded "Thanks for watching them for me."

"No problem. They're good company for Marie." Spencer looked away for a minute. "Hold that thought."

Spencer went to assist another client at the other end of the bar leaving Tala alone to stare moodily at his glass.

Spencer was back a minute or two later.

"Did you get the invite from Mr D?" Spencer asked

Tala's eyes narrowed. "Yeah I did."

"Well what do you think?"

"I don't know. Seems stupid. Beyblade has new heroes now." Tala snorted

"True but it doesn't seem like it's forgetting its old ones." Spencer mused "I think I will go. All expenses paid is a good deal and Nikita could use a holiday. You don't get offers like this all the time."

"What about the pub?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow

Spencer shrugged "It's just for two or three days. Her sister or cousin will take over I'm sure. Everyone worries that Nikita doesn't rest well."

Tala's eyes narrowed and he stared at the patterns on the wood of the bar.

Spencer made sense. It would be a good holiday. One that he would never be able to afford normally.

All for just showing their faces for the opening of Mr. Dickensons' new little project.

All expenses paid for him and his family.

All he had to do was attend.

Truthfully Tala wasn't interested.

He hadn't been for a long time.

The way everything had turned so ugly back then had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Maybe he had turned disillusioned in the end.

Tala thought about the two sleeping figures in Spencers personal apartments upstairs.

Then finally ordered another drink as he listened to Spencer, who sounded almost excited about the idea.

It would be interesting to go a few rounds against a few of their old rivals for old times sake. Perhaps they would even get the chance to beat Taison and Kai this time.

Tala wondered if there was even a place for him in all this anymore.

Listening to Spencer remising, Tala heard himself finally agree to go as his mind wondered fearfully just what he was going back to.

His body going cold with the realization that it wasn't the beyblade or system or people he was angry with but himself.

How long had it been that he had stopped writing to Rory.

How long had it been since he had turned away.

How long had it been since he had forgotten to go back…to protect her…

He was afraid to see her and what she meant, his unfulfilled promises, his failures, his shame.

**TBC**.


End file.
